Ballade à la Lune
by Manuka
Summary: Suite des aventures de Rune et Minos. Lorsque Rune découvre un intrus particulier aux Enfers alors qu'une délégation divine est en visite, tout se complique.
1. Une surprise de taille

**Disclaimer** : je les aurais un jour... Mais en attendant, ils sont à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. L'histoire est de moi, (mal)heureusement pour nos chers Spectres...

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction :)

**NdA** : cette fic est la suite de _Mauvais Rhume_, _Cadeau de Noël_ et _Micmac Airport_, mieux vaut les lire en premier. Après avoir reçu de super commentaires me demandant s'il y aurait une suite aux (mes)aventures de Rune et Minos, la voilà enfin ! :D Dédicace à ma zumelle, ces deux-là sont tout à toi. ;)

**Un mot à propos du titre** : Ballade à la Lune est une comptine pour enfants et j'ai trouvé le titre très poétique et approprié à la situation... ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Une surprise de taille<strong>

Lorsque Rune se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait d'humeur pensive. En effet, cela ferait bientôt un an que Minos et lui étaient en couple, après leur désastreuse tentative de partir en vacances en Norvège. Ils y étaient finalement parvenus et ce voyage restait l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Peut-être pourraient-ils prendre quelques jours rien qu'à eux pour l'occasion ? Avec un sourire, le Balrog décida d'en parler à son amant dès que celui-ci aurait quelques minutes de libre.

Car ils étaient tous débordés depuis qu'une délégation divine, menée par la déesse Aphrodite elle-même, avait décidé que les Enfers feraient une destination de vacances formidable. Et depuis près de deux semaines, tous les Spectres étaient réduits à l'état de larbin pour les divins squatteurs. Dès le jour où ils étaient arrivés, la bouche en cœur et s'extasiant du décor, Rune s'était courageusement cloîtré dans sa bibliothèque ou son bureau pour ne pas avoir à subir la voix aigüe d'Aphrodite et de ses suivantes. Deux semaines donc qu'il n'avait presque pas vu Minos –ou même l'un des autres Juges, harcelés par la déesse et ses dames pour leur tenir compagnie. De fait, rester enfermé était une solution tout à fait valable pour ne pas piquer une crise de jalousie devant tout le monde. Après tout, Kanon en avait profité pour rendre visite à son frère et Kagaho avait disparu on ne savait où pour fuir ces folles dévergondées.

Oui, des vacances seraient réellement les bienvenues.

Rune se leva avec un soupir, fit une toilette rapide et s'habilla avant de sortir de ses appartements avec discrétion. Il avait pris le parti de se lever à l'aurore pour ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, afin de rejoindre ses livres et ses papiers pour y faire un brin de rangement. Personne ne l'avait encore dérangé et il espérait bien que ça continuerait jusqu'à ce que la divine farce soit terminée et que tout ce petit monde reparte fissa sur l'Olympe.

Mais alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, une espèce de gazouillis misérable attira son attention. Le Balrog resta figé, espérant ne pas trouver un chaton. Celui d'Eaque et Kagaho suffisait largement à faire gagatiser tout le monde, lui inclus. Que ferait-il s'il devait s'occuper d'un animal aussi fragile ? Rune secoua la tête et tendit l'oreille, tandis que le pépiement recommençait. Intrigué malgré lui, il se mit à la recherche de l'origine de la gêne auditive qui s'était installée dans _sa_ bibliothèque.

Il aperçut soudain quelque chose bouger sous une table. Le jeune homme se pencha et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, avant de tomber littéralement par terre et de reculer avec effroi. Par Hadès et tous les Enfers, ce n'était pas possible.

Sous la table, les yeux à moitié clos, un bébé se mordillait le pied avec délectation.

#

Rune s'était finalement relevé, mais n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste vers le bébé toujours par terre. Le Balrog prit une brusque inspiration et tendit la main vers le bambin, qui arrêta son exploration de ses doigts de pied pour le regarder. Le Norvégien eut un moment d'hésitation puis saisit le linge dans lequel l'enfant était enveloppé, pour le poser sur la table. Le marmot fit un petit cri ravi et secoua les bras, décontenançant totalement le Spectre. Dire qu'il avait été comme ça lui aussi…

Rune poussa un soupir résigné et s'installa sur une chaise sans quitter le bébé des yeux. Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Refiler cette chose au premier venu, même. Quoique, il aurait des scrupules à le confier à Zélos… Mais s'en débarrasser, coûte que coûte. Et d'abord, demander conseil à Minos.

Un peu rasséréné d'avoir un but, le Balrog se releva et quitta la pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui et priant que le bébé ne se mette pas à pleurer. Il ne manquerait que ça pour faire de sa journée la pire de toute son existence. Le Spectre se mit à courir dans les couloirs, faisant peu cas qu'on puisse l'apercevoir. Il avait d'autres priorités que ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il s'élança ainsi jusqu'à la chambre de Minos, où il toqua comme un forcené. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il rejoignit celle d'Eaque, mais là non plus il n'y avait personne. Se doutant que Rhadamanthe serait aussi absent, il fila vers les appartements de Kagaho.

En effet, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les deux Spectres s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils n'aimaient pas la foule, appréciaient le calme et aimaient un Juge des Enfers, ce qui n'était pas toujours très simple. Ils avaient fini par s'apprécier et de temps en temps on pouvait les voir compléter des dossiers ensemble. C'est pourquoi Rune n'hésita pas à se tourner vers lui, certain que l'Egyptien ne le renverrait pas comme un malpropre sans avoir au moins écouté ce qu'il avait à dire.

Et la chance lui sourit : Kagaho ouvrit la porte après avoir reconnu le cosmos de son collègue, dans un état de quasi panique comparé à son stoïcisme habituel. Rune se faufila dans les appartements du Bénou qui referma la porte derrière lui, avant de souffler :

« Je dois absolument trouver Minos. Tu sais où sont les Juges ?

-Ils ont été convoqués dans la salle de réception, répondit Kagaho en rejoignant le Norvégien. Ils ne ressortiront pas avant le déjeuner, à mon avis. Et encore, ils vont être pris d'assaut par nos chers invités… »

Rune ferma les yeux et se massa les temps, se sentant d'un seul coup très fatigué. Indécis, l'Egyptien marmonna :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Repose-moi la question plus tard, soupira le Balrog. Tu as eu un frère n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Kagaho fronça les sourcils et acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il n'aimait pas parler de son frère cadet, même après tout ce temps. Mais si Rune abordait ce terrain, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

« Quand tu t'en es occupé, est-ce qu'il était déjà… grand ? tenta le Norvégien, soudain mal à l'aise.

-J'ai veillé sur lui à partir de sa naissance, marmonna le Bénou en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tant mieux ! Je veux dire que tu as dû être un très bon grand frère, se reprit Rune en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux Rune, soupira Kagaho. Je ne pense pas que changer les couches d'un bébé t'intéresse, alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Justement, parle m'en. »

L'Egyptien écarquilla les yeux, avant de demander :

« Tu es _sûr_ que tout va bien ? Tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher Minos ?

-Tu vas te faire incendier si tu les déranges.

-Peut-être mais ton état m'inquiète. Depuis quand tu veux savoir changer des couches ? Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas dans ta bibliothèque ?

-Je garde l'histoire de l'humanité, pas n'importe quels livres » fit Rune avec un air offusqué avant de s'interrompre.

Les livres. Le bébé. Dans la bibliothèque. Le Norvégien pâlit, se demandant quelles horreurs l'enfant pourrait faire subir aux ouvrages ancestraux. Il eut une vision d'hécatombe, imaginant le bébé baver allègrement sur le parchemin. Il poussa un gémissement et s'élança hors de l'appartement, tandis que Kagaho secouait la tête sans comprendre.

Le Balrog arriva dans la grande pièce en nage, priant toutes les divinités olympiennes –même Aphrodite- que ses livres soient intacts. Il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait lorsqu'il vit que le bambin avait tout bonnement disparu de la table.

« Oh non, oh non, répéta le Norvégien en sentant la panique le gagner. Bébé où es-tu ? Petit, petit… »

Se mettant à genoux pour regarder sous le mobilier, Rune avança à quatre pattes, espérant que personne n'ait l'idée de venir à la bibliothèque à ce moment précis. Il aperçut le linge qui enrubannait l'enfant et s'y dirigea, grommelant des paroles inintelligibles. Malheureusement, le bébé n'était pas dedans.

« Par Hadès, mais où est-ce qu'il est ? » siffla le Norvégien en regardant autour de lui.

Comme en réponse, le piaillement reprit. Le Balrog se redressa d'un coup, oubliant qu'il était sous une table à laquelle il s'assomma à moitié. Une main sur la tête et des jurons plein l'esprit, il suivit le bruit de ce qu'il considérait comme la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il découvrit le bambin installé sur sa chaise, un doigt dans la bouche.

« Toi, rugit Rune en attrapant le bébé. La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te donne à manger à Cerbère, compris ? »

Surpris par la colère du Balrog, l'enfant commença à hoqueter, sous les yeux affolés du Norvégien qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Non, pitié du calme, supplia-t-il. Ne pleure pas ! »

Peine perdue : un vagissement sonore éclata. Rune grimaça et ferma les yeux sous la douleur, recevant de plein fouet le cri du bébé. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis. Le Balrog sentit qu'on lui retirait son paquet des mains et qu'on le secouait avec inquiétude.

« Rune ? Rune, regarde-moi ! »

Le jeune homme reconnut alors le cosmos de Minos et obtempéra avec soulagement. Son amant portait fermement l'enfant sous les fesses et l'avait plaqué contre lui tout en le berçant, tandis que de l'autre main il tenait le Balrog. Rune s'affala sur sa chaise et contempla le Griffon calmer le bébé.

« Comment tu as fais ça ? murmura-t-il lorsque plus un pleur ne se fit entendre.

-J'ai été père de famille autrefois, répondit le Juge en s'asseyant à son tour. Kagaho est venu me prévenir, j'ai bien fait de le suivre. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un _bébé_ fait dans la bibliothèque des Enfers ?

-Si je le savais… répliqua Rune amèrement. Je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure, par terre.

-Par terre ? répéta Minos avec scepticisme. Comme ça, sans un mot, sans rien ?

-Juste ce tissu, compléta son second en tendant le linge. Rien d'autre à part de la bave. »

Le Griffon fronça les sourcils, intrigué, tout en berçant l'enfant qui finit par s'endormir contre lui. Finalement, il soupira :

« On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, et je dois retourner au conseil. Il va falloir que tu t'en occupes d'ici à ce que je revienne.

-Pardon ? se récria le Balrog. Par Hadès, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de le jeter par la fenêtre ! Je ne sais pas m'occuper des enfants, Minos, et l'expérience de tout à l'heure l'a démontré !

-Ce n'est que jusqu'au déjeuner, tenta son amant.

-C'est dans trois heures, Minos ! Trois heures ! Je ne tiendrais jamais !

-Il le faudra, rétorqua le Juge en se levant. C'est un ordre, Rune. Est-ce que tu comprends que cet enfant est vivant ?

-J'avais remarqué, merci.

-Un être _vivant_ aux _Enfers_, Rune ! reprit Minos avec sévérité. C'est interdit. »

Le Balrog resta silencieux, saisissant les implications que sa découverte soulevait. Le Griffon continua, plus calmement :

« Quelqu'un a outrepassé la loi des Enfers en amenant cet enfant ici. Je dois mettre notre Seigneur au courant, puis il faudra que nous retrouvions le fautif. En attendant, quelqu'un doit s'en occuper et nous sommes les seuls au courant. Je préfèrerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas, en tout cas pas avant que notre Seigneur le sache. Tu comprends ?

-Evidemment, soupira Rune. Très bien, je vais essayer. Mais seulement jusqu'à ce midi ! prévint-il.

-Merci mon amour » chuchota Minos en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Le Griffon décolla le bébé de sa chemise, à laquelle il était fermement accroché, et le tendit à son amant. Rune s'en saisit avec réticence et le cala tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Minos esquissa un sourire puis ajouta :

« Je ferais le plus vite possible. Bon courage. »

Il quitta la bibliothèque avant que son second n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Rune poussa un soupir et regarda le bébé endormi, se préparant mentalement aux heures qui le séparaient du déjeuner. Elles lui parurent soudain très, très longues.


	2. Une nounou attitrée

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction éclair, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Rien, je sais...

**NdA** : Bonjour à tous, eh oui voilà déjà la suite ! :D Par contre, le prochain chapitre ne se fera pas tout de suite, et je préviens d'ores et déjà les lecteurs de Mafia Blue II que le chapitre 2 sera long à venir également, suite à quelques changements de programme pour mes vacances... Voilà, merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>2 – Une nounou attitrée<strong>

Il avait des crampes. Ayant trop peur de réveiller l'enfant, Rune n'avait pas fait un seul geste depuis près de deux heures. Et tandis que le bambin faisait tranquillement son roupillon, le jeune homme égrenait les minutes avec lassitude. Soudain, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Le Balrog se figea, oreilles aux aguets, espérant que les visiteurs passent leur chemin. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et on s'annonça d'une flambée de cosmos. Queen et Gordon.

Rune retint sa respiration, réfléchissant à toute allure. Que devait-il faire ? Ne rien répondre et faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ses collègues ? Ils n'étaient pas idiots et savaient qu'il était là. Cacher le bébé et prier qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas ? Avec sa chance actuelle, mieux valait ne pas compter là-dessus.

« Rune, on peut entrer ? » fit la voix puissante de Gordon.

Le Norvégien jaillit de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte, un doigt sur la bouche.

« Parle plus bas, par Hadès ! siffla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Queen en avisant l'enfant.

-Quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû voir, grommela le Balrog.

-Tu nous expliques ? fit Gordon en se tordant le cou pour mieux voir le bébé.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? soupira Rune. Entrez et ne faites pas de bruit. »

Les deux Spectres obéirent et s'installèrent sans que le procureur ne le leur propose. Le Norvégien plissa les lèvres, agacé, ferma la porte et retourna s'asseoir, vérifiant que le monstre ne s'était pas réveillé.

« Alors ? sourit Gordon. Je ne savais pas que Minos et toi vous aviez adopté.

-Imbécile, tu crois qu'il essaierait de le cacher ? rétorqua Queen en secouant la tête. Raconte-nous d'où il sort. »

Le Balrog obtempéra et leur narra sa folle matinée. A la fin de son récit, les deux Spectres se regardèrent, songeurs.

« On ne dira rien, fit soudain l'Alraune. Ta situation n'est déjà pas très enviable, on ne va pas t'enfoncer encore plus en révélant à tout le monde qu'un gamin a atterri aux Enfers on ne sait comment.

-Merci, souffla Rune, soulagé.

-C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » interrogea soudain le Minotaure avec intérêt.

Le Norvégien haussa un sourcil sans répondre, perplexe. Il ne s'était absolument pas posé la question de savoir le sexe de l'enfant, et s'en moquait éperdument.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'est important ?

-Pour plus tard oui ! rit Gordon. C'était par curiosité. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux enfants, c'est plutôt mignon.

-J'ai du mal à voir ce que tu lui trouves, maugréa Rune. Ça pleure, ça bave, ça dort.

-Et attend qu'il ait faim, se moqua Queen avec un sourire sarcastique. C'est encore mieux. »

Comme si les mots de l'Alraune avaient déclenché l'horloge interne du bébé, celui-ci se réveilla et tendit les mains vers Rune en gazouillant. Le Balrog éloigna l'enfant de son visage sous les regards amusés de ses collègues. Le bébé gigota un peu plus, se contorsionnant dans les mains de sa nounou qui n'en menait pas large.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? fit Rune en essayant de ne pas le lâcher.

-Il veut jouer ? tenta Gordon. Je crois qu'il aime tes cheveux. »

Effectivement, l'enfant lorgnait la longue chevelure claire du Balrog. Avec un petit cri de satisfaction, il attrapa enfin la mèche de cheveux qu'il convoitait et la mit consciencieusement dans sa bouche, tandis que Queen, d'ordinaire stoïque, réprimait avec peine un fou rire. Rune ferma les yeux dans un self control impeccable, avant de reprendre sèchement ce qui lui appartenait, tout mâchouillé et avec un filet de bave en cadeau bonus. Il eut un regard dégoûté et désolé envers ses cheveux.

L'enfant, par contre, manifesta son mécontentement par un hoquet bruyant.

« C'est pas vrai, ça recommence » soupira le Norvégien en se préparant à l'assaut vocal.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, un cri jaillit de la gorge du bébé qui se mit à pleurer tout son saoul. Queen eut un mouvement de recul qui fit rire intérieurement le Balrog, tandis que Gordon s'avançait bravement vers le monstre de quelques centimètres qu'il saisit à bras le corps et déposa sur la table.

« Pousse-toi, ordonna-t-il à Rune qui obéit immédiatement tant qu'il pouvait s'éloigner de l'enfant. Tourne-le vers moi. »

Puis, à la stupeur des deux Spectres, il se mit les mains sur les yeux et fit avec un sourire :

« Où il est le bébé… ? Ah le voilà ! »

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux et s'arrêta de pleurer, fixant le Minotaure sans comprendre. Encouragé par le silence momentané, Gordon recommença sa manœuvre :

« Où il est le bébé… ? Ah le voilà ! »*

Terrorisé par le cri du Spectre, le bambin hurla de plus belle. Queen secoua la tête avec fatalité, pendant que Rune écartait son collègue en le fustigeant :

« Ah tes idées, tu pourrais te les garder ! Tout le palais va être au courant grâce à toi !

-Hey, je voulais te rendre service ! protesta le Minotaure avec un air outré.

-Merci du résultat ! »

Le Balrog prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos comme il avait vu Minos le faire quelques heures plus tôt. Malheureusement, s'il se calma un peu, il n'arrêta pas pour autant de pleurer.

« Il est peut-être malade ? proposa Gordon en fronçant les sourcils. Il a de la température ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Rune en touchant le front du bébé. Non, il n'a rien.

-Est-ce qu'il a mangé depuis tout à l'heure ? intervint alors Queen.

-Il a dormi, c'est tout.

-Alors ne cherche pas plus loin, déclara l'Alraune.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui donne à manger ? s'exclama le Norvégien avec humeur.

-Du lait, quelle question, riposta l'Allemand.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille en cuisine avec ce truc ! refusa Rune.

-Essaye de lui donner le sein, tu verras si ça marche ! rétorqua Queen. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est toi qui en a la charge, débrouille-toi.

-Du miel ! les interrompit Gordon. Ça devrait lui plaire, non ? »

Le Balrog et l'Alraune se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, avant de hocher la tête simultanément.

« Peut-être que ça peut marcher, admit le Norvégien. Mais il faut aussi aller le chercher en cuisine.

-Mon ami, déclara Gordon avec un sourire suffisant, pas besoin des cuisines ! La réserve personnelle de Queen est à ta disposition.

-Pardon ? s'écria l'Alraune en bondissant de sa chaise. Hors de question, c'est du miel de letchis (1) et j'ai eu un mal fou à en trouver à Athènes !

-C'est pour une bonne cause, argumenta le Minotaure. Tu vois bien que le petit meurt de faim et qu'on ne peut pas aller chercher de quoi le nourrir à la vue de tout le monde. »

Queen refusa, s'énerva mais Gordon l'amadoua si bien qu'il finit par acquiescer avec réticence.

« Merci toi… » chuchota le Minotaure avant de partir chercher un pot du miel tant désiré.

L'Alraune se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, mais Rune était trop absorbé par le bébé qu'il essayait de faire taire pour remarquer les brusque rougeurs sur ses joues.

C'est ainsi que Minos retrouva les trois Spectres en train de faire lécher une cuillère en bois enduite de miel, lorsqu'il revint du conseil.

« Queen, Gordon ? fit-il en fusillant son amant du regard. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Nous aidons Rune à s'occuper du bébé retrouvé, répondit l'Alraune.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que notre Seigneur a dit ? » demanda le Balrog en se redressant.

Minos poussa un soupir et déclara :

« Que nous allons garder le bébé le temps qu'on retrouve sa mère et qui l'a amené aux Enfers.

-Et qui s'en occupe ? reprit Rune, pressé de confier le marmot à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Eh bien… Notre Seigneur ne veut pas que cette affaire s'ébruite, alors… Ce sera toi. »

Le procureur écarquilla les yeux et s'affala sur une chaise avant de s'écrier :

« Mais enfin !

-Désolé Rune, souffla Minos.

-Tu es désolé ? Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? siffla le Balrog. Il est hors de question que cette demi portion d'humain reste une minute de plus avec moi, tu m'entends ?

-Je n'y peux rien, ce sont les ordres » rétorqua le Griffon.

Le bébé poussa un cri et se contorsionna pour attraper la cuillère, que Rune avait emportée en s'asseyant. Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à l'enfant et jeta le couvert sur la table avant de sortir de la bibliothèque en coup de vent, abandonnant son supérieur et ses collègues.

« Je crois que votre façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle ne lui a pas plut, commenta Queen tandis que Gordon récupérait la cuillère pour continuer à nourrir le petit.

-Vous pouvez vous en occuper le temps que je le ramène ? soupira Minos en se levant.

-Gordon semble s'amuser, vous pouvez partir tranquille. »

Le Griffon remercia l'Alraune d'un rapide signe de la tête et partit à la recherche de son procureur. Mis à part la bibliothèque où il se sentait plus chez lui que nulle part ailleurs, Rune aimait la tranquillité du tribunal. C'est là que se dirigea le Juge, à raison. Rune s'était assis dans son fauteuil et contemplait distraitement les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Minos s'approcha doucement de lui et s'arrêta au bord du meuble, préférant ne pas imposer un contact à son amant.

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Non, répondit sèchement le Balrog.

-Tu sais, c'est moi qui suis chargé de l'enquête, reprit le Griffon. Eaque et Rhadamanthe s'occuperont du reste.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire que je t'aiderai le plus possible. Tu sais, un enfant c'est un cadeau, Rune. Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que la mort est quelque chose de triste, non ? Une nouvelle vie qui commence c'est magnifique. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Je vois mal la beauté d'un bébé braillard, rétorqua le Balrog.

-Un bébé ne peut s'exprimer que comme ça, Rune. Quand il a mal, qu'il est seul ou qu'il a faim, il pleure. Quand il s'amuse et qu'il est heureux, il rit. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Minos se tut, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son amant. Mais Rune ne disait rien, se contentant de garder les yeux résolument fixés sur le bureau. Le Griffon se rapprocha et fit tourner le fauteuil pour que le Balrog le regarde dans les yeux. Il caressa doucement la joue de son procureur qui détourna les yeux dans un geste de pudeur.

« Tu sais, je trouve que malgré tous les ennuis que va nous apporter cet enfant, c'est une bonne chose que tu l'aie trouvé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Rune en reportant son attention sur lui.

-Depuis tous ces siècles, tu consignes les existences des personnes qui vivent sur Terre. Tu juges des âmes qui ont été souillées par l'horreur, et tu te bats en sachant que la mort est le seul salut que les Hommes ont. Il était temps que tu voies ce qu'est la vie. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans dire un mot, puis Rune finit par pousser un soupir.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Et il va falloir gérer les problèmes de logistique.

-De quel genre ? s'enquit Minos.

-Du genre nourriture, je ne sais pas moi !

-Ah, ça. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à notre Seigneur d'aller à Athènes cet après-midi pour acheter tout ce dont on aura besoin.

-Tu étais sûr que j'allais dire oui, marmonna le Balrog en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je t'offre le déjeuner en ville ? proposa le Griffon en se relevant, ignorant la question de façon peu subtile.

-Avec ou sans le bébé ?

-Avec, on ne peut pas accaparer Queen et Gordon toute la journée.

-Dommage » murmura le procureur en suivant son supérieur hors du tribunal.

* * *

><p>*Devinez d'où sort cette scène... :p<p>

(1) letchis ou litchee : fruit exotique à chair blanchâtre entourée d'une sorte de coque rouge qui pousse sur un arbre. Le goût est très fin et c'est un fruit très sucré. Il se trouve en été dans l'hémisphère sud, soit pendant les vacances de noël en France. Achetez ceux de la Réunion ! (Et non, je ne touche aucun dessous de table en faisant de la pub pour cette île fabuleuse... :p)


	3. Shopping bébé

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction :)

**NdA** : pidop tout le monde, me revoilà avec la suite de cette Ballade ! J'ai été un peu longue, j'en suis désolée, mais le rythme devrait reprendre à peu près normalement d'ici début août. Merci à tous pour vos supers reviews, ça me touche toujours autant ! J'en profite pour faire un salut spécial à **_manganiark_** et **_mina_**, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>3 – Shopping bébé<strong>

Rune devait regretter l'offre de Minos pour le reste de la journée. L'heure du déjeuner approchant à grands pas, ils étaient partis à Athènes pour y manger, le bébé porté à bras le corps par un Rune peu conciliant. Gordon leur avait souhaité un bon après midi et avait ajouté qu'ils avaient bien de la chance de pouvoir sortir faire un tour. Queen l'avait fait taire d'une claque à l'arrière du crâne, avisant le regard meurtrier du Balrog. Les deux Spectres s'étaient sauvés et Minos et lui étaient donc arrivés au centre ville.

En pleine saison touristique.

« Eh bien, on va avoir du monde pour faire les magasins, commenta Minos avec un sourire. Où est-ce que tu veux manger ? Je t'invite. »

Trop occupé à essayer de ne pas lâcher l'enfant qui gigotait dans ses bras et à faire abstraction du brouhaha ambiant, le jeune homme n'avait répondu que par un grognement bref et un juron. Le Griffon l'avait conduit dans un restaurant à l'architecture ancienne, avec des colonnades et des sculptures. On les avait accueillis comme des rois et le serveur leur avait proposé un siège spécial pour _l'adorable petit bout de chou que voilà_.

Ils avaient été installés dans une petite alcôve séparée du reste du restaurant, et qui possédait quelques voilages en lin et des fauteuils en rotin garnis de coussins en laine. Ils mirent le bébé dans le siège à roulettes et à plateau intégré, puis s'assirent et regardèrent les menus. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Rune commença à se détendre légèrement. Il avisa alors les cinq étoiles brillantes et en relief sur la carte, et dévisagea son amant.

« Je te dois au moins ça, répondit Minos à la question muette. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Grande question. Il y avait des dizaines de salades, de viandes chaudes ou froides, de pizzas, de pâtes et de poissons. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, après avoir passé commande et reçu leurs plats, le bébé se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_ ? siffla Rune en fermant les yeux, sentant son moral s'effilocher aussi facilement qu'un pull qui se serait accroché à une ronce.

-Il a mangé il n'y a pas longtemps, peut-être que c'est pour ses besoins, réfléchit Minos en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ses besoins ? répéta le Balrog. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On n'a rien pour s'en occuper.

-Dans ce genre de restaurants, ils doivent bien avoir quelques affaires pour ce genre de problèmes » répondit le Griffon en faisant signe à un serveur de s'approcher.

Le steward hocha la tête avec vivacité lorsque le problème lui fut soumis :

« Bien sûr, si madame veut bien me suivre, je vais lui fournir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Rune crut s'étouffer aux mots du serveur. _Madame_ ? Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Minos posa sa main sur la sienne et remercia le steward :

« Nous allons y aller tous les deux.

-Très bien, c'est au fond du couloir à droite. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. »

Une fois le serveur disparu, Rune se tourna vers son supérieur et siffla :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parler ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas d'esclandres, répondit patiemment Minos. Notre Seigneur pourrait nous retirer nos droits de sorties, alors on ne dit rien. Allons-y avant que le bébé ne te détruise les tympans. »

Les deux Spectres quittèrent leur alcôve, l'enfant niché dans les bras du Balrog et s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle que leur avait désigné le steward et avisèrent une table à langer avec des lotions diverses, du talc et un énorme paquet de couches. Rune déposa le bébé sur la table, ravi de s'en débarrasser, et se tourna vers Minos :

« Et maintenant ? »

Le Juge eut l'air brutalement gêné et arbora une mine pensive.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

-Comment ça ? Tu as eu des enfants pourtant, rétorqua le procureur.

-Oui, mais ce sont les servantes qui s'en chargeaient, répliqua Minos. J'étais un roi, je ne m'occupais pas de ça. »

Rune lui lança un regard aigu avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé qui se tortillait, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis qu'il reniflait avec inélégance.

« Je présume qu'il faut commencer par le déshabiller, soupira-t-il en observant les vêtements que portait le bambin. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Une sorte de longue toge emballait l'enfant, passant entre ses jambes et entourant toute la taille. Minos s'approcha et regarda à son tour, tout aussi perplexe que son amant.

« On découpe ?

-On découpe » approuva Rune en hochant la tête.

Le Griffon trancha le vêtement d'une flambée de cosmos. Le linge tomba au sol, dévoilant le bébé nu comme un ver.

« Tu as vu, c'est une petite fille ! s'exclama Minos en souriant.

-Ça ne va pas nous aider sur la pose d'une couche » répliqua le Balrog en cherchant une notice.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à faire différents tests pratiques sur la façon de déplier une couche sans la déchirer, sans arracher la partie autocollante et surtout en la mettant à l'endroit. Ils prirent également l'option « lotion à la pêche pour garder saine la peau de bébé » et dénigrèrent le talc après que ledit bébé ait envoyé le pot valser d'un coup de pied impatient.

La suite du déjeuner se passa à peu près sans encombre. Ils retournèrent à leur table, où leurs repas avaient eu le temps de refroidir. Après que Minos eut payé, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, où toutes les boutiques avaient fini leur pause déjeuner et regorgeaient de monde. Ils entrèrent dans un supermarché et cherchèrent le rayon bébé, où ils restèrent sciés devant le nombre de marques de couches, avec ou sans _aloe vera_ et autres détails. Une vieille dame, passant là par hasard, les interpella et les dévisagea avec insistance :

« Dites donc vous, c'est votre bébé ? »

Minos et Rune se lancèrent un coup d'œil. Le Griffon hocha la tête avec méfiance, mais le visage de la mamie s'éclaira d'un grand sourire :

« Ah, qu'il est mignon. On dirait l'un des miens quand j'étais plus jeune. J'en ai eu six, vous savez, c'était du travail. Vous êtes jeunes parents on dirait, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi vous aider. Déjà, madame, vous ne le tenez pas correctement, il faut passer les mains sous les fesses, comme ceci. »

Elle arrangea la posture de Rune avec autorité tandis que le Balrog serrait les dents, se jurant que si on l'appelait encore une fois madame il se ferait couper les cheveux courts. Très courts. Elle empocha aussi divers paquets de lingettes et autres qu'elle mit d'office dans les bras de Minos, tout en continuant son monologue :

« Et surtout, le lait maternel est primordial ! Sinon ils font du lait en poudre spécial maintenant, c'est pratique si vous avez un lait trop riche ou si vous n'en avez plus. Moi j'ai nourri tous mes enfants au sein jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sevrés ! Et des biberons, vous en avez ? Comme ça vous pourrez aussi le nourrir, il faut que les deux parents s'occupent de l'enfant, c'est primordial vous comprenez ? »

Elle les entraîna à la caisse avec autorité, les félicitant encore pour avoir donné naissance à un aussi magnifique enfant qui leur ressemblait_ comme deux gouttes d'eau_. Elle les abandonna finalement lorsque la caissière annonça le prix et s'en alla avec un grand signe de la main, avant d'aller harponner d'autres couples déboussolés face aux produits pour les enfants. Les deux Spectres quittèrent le magasin les bras chargés et avec encore trois bonnes heures de libres devant eux.

« Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Minos à son amant. Il y a une librairie là-bas, juste à côté de l'agence de voyage. C'est là que je t'ai pris tes cadeaux.* »

Rune ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant aux présents offerts par le Griffon. Il avait eu droit à un Kâma-Sûtra ainsi qu'à deux billets d'avion pour la Norvège, qu'il avait partagés avec le Juge pour quelques jours de vacances. Quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé entre la chambre de leur hôtel –le lit pour être précis- et les visites de leur pays natal. Ces moments rien qu'à eux avaient marqué le début de leur relation, et cela faisait des souvenirs qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

« Non, je préfèrerais profiter de ta présence, répondit le Balrog. Avec la délégation d'Aphrodite, on a pas eu le temps de se voir ces derniers temps.

-Alors allons au parc, proposa Minos en passant un bras autour de ses hanches.

-Tu as déjà une idée par où commencer tes recherches pour le bébé ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Dresser une liste des Spectres ayant eu une autorisation de sortie, fit pensivement Minos. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va aboutir quelque part, malheureusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Interroger tout le monde un par un ?

-J'imagine que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. »

Les deux amants restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au parc, où ils s'installèrent sur un banc et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu n'as qu'à déposer le bébé par terre, elle se dégourdira les jambes, sourit Minos.

-Elle ne risque pas de partir ? s'enquit Rune.

-Tu t'inquiètes de la perdre ? répliqua le Griffon avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Je ne préfère pas imaginer la tête de notre Seigneur si on lui annonce qu'on a abandonné l'enfant qu'il _nous_ a confié, rétorqua le Balrog en déposant la petite sur l'herbe.

-Elle ne va pas aller bien loin, reprit le Juge. Allez, viens là. »

Il attira son amant contre lui et cala sa tête contre la sienne, l'entourant un peu plus de ses bras. Même si Rune ne le lui avait jamais dit, il était certain qu'il adorait se laisser aller à ces preuves d'amour toutes simples. Et comme le procureur l'avait fait remarquer, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui consacrer depuis l'arrivée d'Aphrodite.

« Minos…, chuchota soudain le jeune homme.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on reparte tous les deux, comme l'an dernier ?

-Ça te ferait plaisir ? demanda le Griffon.

-Oui, avoua Rune. Oui, j'aimerais.

-J'en parlerais à Hadès dès qu'on en aura fini avec la délégation, promit Minos.

-En parlant de la délégation… »

Le Balrog s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, songeur. Le Griffon l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un bref signe de la tête, et Rune déclara :

« Est-ce que tu as pensé que l'enfant aurait pu être amené par l'une des suivantes d'Aphrodite ? »

Minos stoppa ses caresses dans le dos de son amant et se figea. Il n'y avait pas pensé, en effet. Et à vrai dire, il préférait de loin la première solution, car si le bébé avait été déposé par la délégation, cela compliquerait les choses.

« Si mes investigations ne mènent à rien, il faudra que je me penche là-dessus, soupira-t-il. Mais j'espère que la petite n'a rien à voir avec Aphrodite ou ses servantes. »

Ils se turent à nouveau, regardant les passants et profitant de ce moment passé ensemble, sans Spectres ni archives autour d'eux. Le temps fila trop vite à leur goût, et il fut l'heure de rentrer aux Enfers. Ils se levèrent et allèrent récupérer la petite, qui suivait un papillon en gazouillant gaiement.

« Allez, viens là toi » fit Minos en voulant la prendre.

Mais le bébé ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et se dirigea droit sur Rune, s'agrippant à ses jambes avec un petit cri ravi.

« Aaa… aaa…, fit-elle en tirant sur le pantalon du Balrog.

-Je crois qu'elle a déjà ses préférences, se moqua Minos.

-Aaa… aaa…, répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

-Tu crois qu'elle essaye de parler ? demanda Rune en soulevant le bébé.

-Peut-être.

-Aaa ! s'exclama l'enfant en s'accrochant à la chemise du procureur. Aaa-aaa !

-Rassure-moi, les cours de langue ne sont pas inclus dans le forfait ? grimaça le jeune homme.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'elle tente de parler, rétorqua Minos. Il faut l'encourager à continuer.

-Pas d'inquiétude, je pense qu'elle s'en sort très bien toute seule, grommela Rune.

-Aaa-aaa ! s'entêta le bébé en tirant sur le vêtement. Aaa-paa ! »

Le Balrog se tut et regarda la petite fille avec stupeur. Est-ce que par hasard… ?

« Aaa-pa ! gazouilla l'enfant avec un sourire, contente d'avoir enfin attiré l'attention du jeune homme. Paaa-pa ! »

Avec un geste brusque, Rune se détacha de la petite et la tendit à Minos avec autorité.

« Prends-la.

-Mais Rune…, tenta le Griffon.

-Prends-la ! »

Le Juge obtempéra sans un mot et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, tandis que le procureur attrapait fermement les sacs et partait à grands pas.

« Paaa-pa ! s'écria la petite. Paaa-pa ! »

Mais Rune ne se retourna pas.

* * *

><p>*cf Cadeau de Noël<p> 


	4. Complications

Merci à ma Camhyoga pour sa correction ! Je t'adore :) Merci à tous mes reviewers, vous êtes des anges ;)

**NdA** : pidop ! Je sais que je mérite d'être lynchée pour avoir repoussé la parution de ce chapitre, je suis désolée... Vu que l'an prochain je risque de ne pas avoir internet, j'ai préféré changer un peu mon fusil d'épaule et remanier mon scénario pour que vous puissiez avoir la fin avant la rentrée/peu après la rentrée. Voilà pourquoi ce retard, j'ai dû changer mon chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira, _enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>4 – Complications<strong>

Rune n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de rentrer aux Enfers après une sortie à Athènes. Il avait filé vers ses appartements sans même attendre Minos, qui avait préféré rester en arrière. Une fois dans sa chambre, le Balrog avait déposé brusquement les sacs sur le sol et s'était ensuite laissé tomber sur son lit, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte, de façon aussi irréfléchie et instinctive. Ce n'était pas lui, de prendre une décision sur un coup de tête sans penser aux conséquences. Que dirait le Griffon, qui était son supérieur avant d'être son amant ? Il venait de faillir à une mission qu'Hadès en personne lui avait confiée.

Le jeune homme passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, découvrant avec stupeur que ses joues étaient humides. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et essaya de s'arrêter de pleurer, sans succès. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'une vie où chaque évènement était sévèrement classé selon un certain ordre, toutes ces agitations et ces imprévus lui faisaient perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même. Il devait absolument se ressaisir avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre à hoqueter comme un… enfant. Rune se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, mouillant le tissu et ne sachant plus quoi faire. Rattraper Minos et récupérer la petite fille, avec une explication à donner sur son comportement… Ou bien attendre, prostré, que quelqu'un vienne le chercher ?

Depuis quand se reposait-il autant sur les autres, et en particulier sur le Griffon ? Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de ne rien laisser au hasard et de ne pas permettre à l'inconnu de diriger sa vie. Il n'avait jamais compté que sur lui-même et ne demandait rien aux autres. Mais cela avait changé à partir du moment où il s'était laissé prendre dans les filets de son supérieur. Victime plus que consentante, il réalisait à présent combien il était devenu dépendant de la simple présence de Minos. Il aimait son rire souvent moqueur, ses airs condescendants et son arrogance princière qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Un simple mot de sa part et qui sait ce que le Balrog serait capable de faire pour son supérieur ?

Rune n'avait jamais appris à aimer. Déjà alors qu'il était un simple humain, il ne voyait pas les liens sociaux ni les sentiments d'un très bon œil. Cette impression s'était confirmée lorsqu'il était entré au service du Seigneur des Enfers : l'amour en particulier rendait terriblement idiot et aveugle. Il avait passé ainsi ses réincarnations seul, comme un observateur discret et efficace. Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient appris qu'Hadès, Athéna et Poséidon avaient enfin décidé de ne plus jouer à la guerre et de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde des cieux –ou presque. Plus de batailles, plus de morts, profiter du temps imparti et être heureux. Les Sanctuaires avaient toujours des règles strictes, mais qui laissaient néanmoins beaucoup de liberté à condition de remplir ses obligations. Les Spectres avaient petit à petit réalisé leur chance et s'étaient adaptés. Du moins, la majorité d'entre eux.

Comme un contrecoup, une envie de libertinage s'était emparée des troupes, aussi bien aux Enfers qu'ailleurs. Puis des couples solides s'étaient formés, parfois prévisibles ou d'autres plus insolites. Sylphide et Valentine avaient compté parmi les premiers à s'afficher sans honte, de même que Rhadamanthe et Kanon à la surprise de tous. L'ambiance était plus sereine, détendue et fraternelle. Qui aurait pensé un jour fêter Noël aux Enfers ? C'était pourtant arrivé.

C'était cette fois-là que Minos lui avait offert les billets d'avion ainsi que le Kâma-Sûtra. Rune se souvenait encore de l'embarras qui lui avait presque coupé la respiration, sur le coup. Le Griffon était connu pour être un beau-parleur et un aguicheur de premier ordre, il était certain qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il s'était attendu à devoir supporter des avances de la part de son supérieur, qui n'était pas venues. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, car cela aurait été une suite logique aux évènements.

Mais le Juge avait attendu, patiemment, que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, même si cela avait été de façon détournée grâce aux fameux billets. Cette attention avait touché Rune, sans doute plus que ce que Minos pouvait penser. Il se souviendrait éternellement du premier baiser échangé avec son supérieur, dans le hall de l'aéroport d'Athènes, après avoir passé une journée de fous. Cette fois-là, déjà, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, juste avant que Minos ne l'embrasse. Il avait bien fait de se laisser aller, finalement.

Mais qu'en était-il de cette fois-ci ? Que dirait Minos ? En aurait-il assez de lui, incapable de gérer ses émotions ni d'apporter de l'affection à quelqu'un ? Cette enfant lui avait offert un amour candide et sincère, et lui l'avait rejeté violemment et sans réelle raison. Qui aurait agi comme il l'avait fait ? Personne.

Rune se sentit coupable, en même temps qu'une peur irraisonnée s'emparait de lui. Comment réagirait-il si le Griffon décidait de le quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre, le repoussant comme il avait fait avec la petite ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait offert tout ce qu'il était capable de donner, son corps, son cœur et son âme. Cela serait-il seulement suffisant ?

Au même instant, on frappa doucement à sa porte. Le Balrog reconnut aussitôt le cosmos du Juge et se leva pour aller ouvrir, essuyant une dernière fois ses joues d'un geste brusque. Face à son amant, il ne sut quoi dire et resta silencieux, indécis, avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fille, qui le regardait sans un bruit. Le cœur serré, Rune s'approcha et caressa doucement ses cheveux clairs, puis la prit des bras de Minos.

« Paaa-pa ? fit l'enfant tout bas, presque craintivement.

-Si tu veux » soupira le procureur.

Avec un petit cri ravi, elle se bouina contre lui et attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'elle mit dans sa bouche, les yeux rivés dans les siens et un sourire aux lèvres. Le Balrog poussa un soupir et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son amant, qui l'avait regardé faire avec une expression amusée et tendre.

« Ça va mieux ? interrogea-t-il. Tu avais l'air bouleversé tout à l'heure.

-Désolé, marmonna Rune. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-J'imagine que ça a dû te faire un choc, commenta le Griffon. C'est normal.

-Ah bon ? Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui auraient fait comme moi ? siffla le procureur.

-Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reproche rien, au contraire !

-Je sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, du reste.

-Si tu veux aller par là, je pourrais aussi te dire que tu n'as pas touché à un seul dossier de la journée, fit Minos. Que tu as interrompu ton travail de surveillance, que tu as désobéi à un ordre et qu'en plus tu ne t'es pas présenté à ton supérieur pour avancer tes excuses. »

Rune ouvrit la bouche mais le Juge l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Mais ça, Rune, ce n'est pas important. Alors arrête un peu de toujours faire passer la pensée avant le cœur, d'accord ?

-Je vais… essayer, soupira le jeune homme.

-Je suis quand même curieux de savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis par rapport à la petite, fit Minos en entrant plus en avant dans les appartements du procureur.

-J'ai réfléchi, rien de plus.

-Vraiment ? demanda le Griffon avec un air dubitatif. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que la raison te dicte de laisser le bébé te manger les cheveux.

-Disons que j'ai mis de l'ordre dans mes idées, balbutia le Balrog en se détournant de son supérieur, peu désireux de lui raconter ses craintes.

-Et donc c'est à cause de ça que tu as les yeux rougis ? »

Rune ne répondit rien et continua de focaliser son attention sur la petite fille, qui fermait les yeux à moitié, un sourire aux lèvres. Minos se rapprocha d'eux et força son amant à le regarder.

« Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

-C'est si flagrant ? demanda Rune à voix basse.

-C'est commun chez un couple en tout cas, sourit le Griffon. Si tu savais la scène qu'a essuyé Eaque à cause d'une suivante d'Aphrodite qui l'a approché d'un peu trop près au goût de Kagaho…

-Ah ?

-Mais tu étais dans la bibliothèque quand c'est arrivé, reprit Minos. Eaque a dû rassurer son Bénou une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Je vois…

-Et je pense que ça ne te ferait pas de mal non plus » fit le Juge d'une voix langoureuse tout en passant un doigt sur les lèvres de son procureur.

Rune sentit son cœur s'accélérer rapidement, comme à chaque fois que le Griffon était près de lui avec ce regard de braise. Ils reculèrent vers le lit, où le Balrog déposa le bébé avec précaution avant de se consacrer à son amant, qui l'embrassa avec ardeur dès qu'il se tourna vers lui. Mais alors que Minos passait une main empressée sous la tunique du jeune homme, on frappa à la porte et on ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

« Quoi ? grogna le Griffon en se retournant, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Désolé Minos, mais c'est urgent, répliqua Rhadamanthe. Bonjour Rune.

-Bonjour Juge Rhadamanthe, marmonna le Balrog en remettant sa tenue en place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? siffla le Norvégien. Les Enfers s'écroulent ?

-Non, Aphrodite s'en va. »

Les deux compatriotes se jetèrent un regard aigu. Il fallait agir vite si Minos voulait interroger les suivantes de la déesse avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent… Le Griffon poussa un soupir agacé en songeant au joyeux bazar qui allait sans aucun doute avoir lieu et grommela :

« C'est pas vrai... Ça lui a pris quand ?

-Il y a quelques instants. Hadès nous demande en salle de réunion, poursuivit l'Anglais.

-J'arrive. Tu vas t'en sortir ? demanda-t-il à son amant.

-Elle a l'air tranquille, répondit Rune en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite qui rampait sur son lit en gazouillant. Ça ira.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure. »

Les deux Juges sortirent de ses quartiers en coup de vent. Le Balrog referma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers le bébé, qui s'était mise à sucer son pouce. Pensif, Rune récita mentalement la liste des romans qu'il possédait. Peut-être que Robinson Crusoé pourrait lui plaire ? Dubitatif, il saisit le livre et s'installa sur le lit à côté de la petite, qui se rapprocha de lui pour se caler près de son ventre. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire fugace, puis se mit à lire.

#

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, Hadès, Pandore et Eaque étaient déjà là, de même qu'Aphrodite et ses compagnes. Le dieu des Enfers paraissait plus qu'heureux de la décision de sa collègue divine, et même si aucun sourire n'ornait son visage, sa joie se ressentait pleinement. Dire que les Juges avaient eu du mal à supporter l'armée de jeunes femmes qui servaient la déesse, qui sait ce qu'avait pu subir leur dieu face à Aphrodite elle-même ?

Minos se renfrogna et se dirigea droit sur Hadès, et s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Seigneur, puis-je vous parler ? C'est urgent.

-Excusez-moi, ma chère, fit le dieu à sa collègue. Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

Le Griffon lui expliqua rapidement les soupçons dont Rune lui avait parlés. Hadès se mura dans un silence songeur et fixa son Juge avec sévérité.

« Tu sais que tes accusations sont graves, Minos.

-Ce sont des suppositions, répliqua le Norvégien sans se démonter. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'interroger nos hommes, mais cette décision hâtive de partir m'empêche de procéder dans l'ordre. Et que je sache, aucun Spectre n'a quitté les Enfers ces derniers jours… En tout cas, aucun qui aurait eu l'audace de ramener un enfant au Royaume des Morts. »

Le dieu ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira :

« Très bien, je vais essayer de convaincre Aphrodite de rester encore un jour ou deux.

-Merci mon Seigneur » souffla Minos en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Hadès s'éloigna, plantant là son subordonné. Eaque le rejoignit rapidement et chuchota :

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Plus vite on découvrira le coupable, plus vite on pourra dire adieu à Aphrodite.

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais vous avez déjà à vous occuper de la gestion sans moi, ajouta Minos.

-Je suis certain que Violate sera ravie de passer sous ton commandement quelques temps, sourit le Népalais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le Griffon.

-Tu ne trouve pas que Byakku s'absente souvent, ces temps-ci ? » répondit le Garuda avec un sourire amusé.

Le Norvégien écarquilla vaguement les yeux, surpris. Eaque rit doucement et ajouta :

« Dire qu'auparavant c'est toi qui voyait ce genre de choses… Rune te change, c'est indéniable.

-En bien ou en mal ? » rétorqua Minos.

Avant que le Népalais puisse répondre, un cri de rage retentit. Le visage crispé de colère, Aphrodite se saisit d'une de ses suivantes et s'écria :

« Tu vas me le payer ! »


	5. L'identité du bébé

Hey hey ! :D Chapitre tout frais, tout juste corrigé par ma **Camhyoga** adorée, rien que pour vous ! Si c'est pas beau la vie... ^^ Comme promis, je me démène pour que vous ayez la fin le plus vite possible ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>5 – L'identité du bébé<strong>

« Il suffit ! Tu es chez moi ici, alors cesse de te donner en spectacle, Aphrodite ! » intervint froidement Hadès en saisissant le bras de son homologue.

« Me donner en spectacle ? répéta la déesse avec une voix rendue aigue par la fureur. A cause de cette imbécile, tout est fichu ! »

Avec colère, Aphrodite lâcha sa suivante, qui tomba au sol en gémissant plaintivement. Elle se recroquevilla aux pieds de sa maîtresse qui s'en désintéressa aussitôt.

« J'attends des explications, déclara Hadès sèchement. Au vu de ta réaction, j'imagine que c'est toi qui as introduit un être vivant aux Enfers.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, rétorqua la déesse en plissant la bouche. Aucun de vous ici ne le peut.

-Comprendre quoi, Aphrodite ?

-L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, répondit-elle avec hargne. Que peux-tu y concevoir, toi que Perséphone a délaissé ? »

A ces mots, les trois Juges se figèrent, osant à peine respirer. Perséphone, un nom qui n'avait pas été prononcé aux Enfers depuis des siècles. La pique déloyale d'Aphrodite touchait une corde très sensible, car tous ici savaient que leur Seigneur avait été fou de la jeune déesse aux cheveux couleur de miel. Hadès ne pipa mot, puis fit à voix basse :

« Jamais je n'aurais d'enfant, en effet. Mais ce que toi, tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est l'affection que je porte à mes Spectres, qui vaut bien l'amour d'un parent pour sa progéniture. J'attends toujours des éclaircissements. »

Avec une moue qui trahit son agacement, la déesse secoua sa longue chevelure blonde puis pinça les lèvres.

« Si ça t'intéresse tant, je veux bien t'éclairer. A une seule condition, cependant.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de réclamer quoi que ce soit » siffla Hadès, perdant patience.

La déesse eut un rire et fit jouer ses doigts fins dans le tissu de sa tenue.

« Crois-tu, Hadès ? Combien de tes chers Spectres seraient anéantis si je leur enlevais leur bien le plus précieux ? Comment réagiraient-ils si je leur retirais l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour l'un des leurs et pour toi-même ?

-Tu n'as aucun droit d'agir au sein des Sanctuaires, Aphrodite !

-Parce que tu crois qu'une interdiction de la part de Zeus pourrait m'arrêter ? »

Minos serra les poings avec colère. A ses côtés, Eaque et Rhadamanthe prenaient aussi sur eux pour ne pas s'emporter. Aphrodite osait manipuler leur Seigneur devant eux, dans sa propre demeure ! Hadès leur fit un signe apaisant de la main, avant de reporter son attention sur son homologue.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Que l'enfant qui te dérange tant soit placé sous ta protection. »

Alors que même le chantage d'Aphrodite n'avait pu lui soutirer la moindre expression, Hadès écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser la déesse à réclamer son soutien, alors qu'ils étaient aussi dissemblables et peu amicaux l'un envers l'autre ?

« Te rends-tu compte… ? siffla-t-il.

-Choisis, dit Aphrodite avec un ton implacable. Mon enfant ou tes Spectres. »

Le dieu fronça les sourcils, furieux. La jeune femme sembla se radoucir puisqu'elle ajouta :

« Il y a longtemps, tu aurais refusé.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'obliger à pareil acte, sinon je détruirais l'âme de ton enfant sous tes yeux ! s'écria Hadès. Parle, maintenant.

-Ici ? s'étonna Aphrodite en jetant un regard aux trois Juges toujours silencieux.

-Ici, et tout de suite ! »

Sentant qu'il devenait risqué de défier plus le maître des Enfers, elle acquiesça lentement.

« Tu sais que depuis l'Olympe, j'aime regarder les simples mortels. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, je perçus le désespoir d'un homme qui n'avait ni femme ni enfant et qui désirait plus que tout connaître le bonheur d'avoir une famille.

-Et tout d'un coup tu t'es dit que tu allais te lancer dans le caritatif, c'est ça ? railla Hadès. Je présume que cet homme si louable était bien fait de sa personne.

-Oui, avoua la déesse avec une moue pincée. J'ai décidé d'accéder à son désir et me suis incarnée en simple humaine. »

Le ton d'Aphrodite frôlait la condescendance. Hadès lui fit signe de poursuivre, le regard sévère.

« Je tombai très vite enceinte. Les quelques mois que j'ai passé auprès de cet homme furent très heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à quelques jours de mon accouchement.

-Tu devais savoir que son heure était venue.

-Justement, elle ne l'était pas ! protesta la déesse avec véhémence. Un chauffard l'a renversé, il n'aurait pas dû mourir ! Son nom était Tiberius, l'un de tes Spectres a dû juger son âme. »

Minos sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il avait effectivement eu ce nom dans ses registres dernièrement, registres qu'il avait confiés à Rune pour qu'il rende les sentences à sa place… Il ferma brièvement les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir à l'annoncer à son amant.

« J'ai mis cet enfant au monde avec l'aide de mes suivantes, poursuivit Aphrodite. Mais je me suis retrouvée face à un dilemme : que faire du bébé ? Si je l'emmenais avec moi sur l'Olympe, le courroux d'Héphaïstos aurait été incontrôlable. Sur Terre, mon époux aurait découvert son identité un jour ou l'autre, grâce à mon essence divine qui est en lui. Il ne me restait qu'une solution : emmener mon enfant dans un lieu où personne ne songerait à aller le chercher… Chez toi, mon oncle. »

Hadès lança un regard glacial à la déesse, appréciant peu la mise en avant de leur lien de parenté. Aphrodite soutint le défi visuel, puis baissa les yeux dans une apparente docilité.

« Et ensuite ? demanda le dieu.

-Je me suis donc rendue aux Enfers, camouflant l'enfant de mon cosmos. Je suis restée assez de temps pour qu'on ne me soupçonne pas d'avoir laissé ce bébé sur tes terres. J'ai demandé à l'une de mes suivantes de le cacher aujourd'hui, où j'avais planifié mon départ… »

La déesse eut un mouvement de colère et, se rendant compte que ses suivantes avaient disparu entre temps, de même que Pandore qui avait dû les conduire dans une autre pièce, poussa un sifflement agacé.

« Sauf que cette imbécile a désobéi à mes ordres, et qu'à présent je suis obligée de me fier à toi. Tu sais tout, maintenant. Quelle est ta décision ? »

Hadès ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se tourna finalement vers ses Juges et interpella Minos :

« Amène-moi Rune et l'enfant.

-Mon Seigneur… ? fit le Norvégien avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-Tout de suite. »

Le Griffon hocha la tête doucement et tourna les talons. Il retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea vers les appartements de son amant. Parvenu à la porte d'entrée, il hésita : que voulait donc faire Hadès ? Avec un soupir, il toqua légèrement puis entra. Il découvrit Rune plongé dans un livre qu'il lisait à voix haute, la petite calfeutrée dans ses bras et l'écoutant dans un silence religieux, son pouce dans sa bouche. Il esquissa un sourire attendri et ne bougea plus, peu désireux d'interrompre cet instant. Mais Rune redressa la tête et, avisant son air soucieux, demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Notre Seigneur veut te voir, ainsi que la petite. »

Sans un mot, le Balrog acquiesça. Il referma le roman et serra le bébé contre lui, puis suivit son supérieur. Peu avant d'entrer dans la salle, Rune demanda à voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, Minos ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira le Juge. Je reste avec toi. »

Ils se serrèrent brièvement les mains puis se séparèrent. C'est avec un visage parfaitement neutre qu'ils entrèrent et s'approchèrent des deux divinités. Rune s'agenouilla, la petite agrippée à son vêtement.

« C'est bien lui ? demanda Hadès d'une voix dure.

-Oui, répondit Aphrodite. C'est mon enfant. »

Rune écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, avant de se reprendre : il valait mieux rester stoïque et attendre de voir ce qui allait advenir. Hadès s'avança soudain vers lui et déclara :

« Rune du Balrog, relève-toi. J'ai une question à te poser. »

Le Norvégien obéit immédiatement, réfléchissant à toute allure. Que lui voulait donc Hadès ? De plus, le regard d'Aphrodite, fixé sur lui, ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« Si cet enfant devait rester aux Enfers, serais-tu prêt à t'en occuper ?

-Rester aux Enfers ? répéta Rune sans comprendre. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Aphrodite me demande d'accorder ma protection à son enfant, expliqua le dieu. Mais je ne peux accepter si personne ne se porte garant de lui, et je ne veux pas imposer cette tâche à quiconque.

-Hadès ! s'exclama Aphrodite d'une voix apeurée.

-C'est pourquoi, l'interrompit Hadès avec un ton brusque, je te demande si tu es prêt à t'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de choisir sa destinée.

-Si je refuse ? interrogea le Balrog. Que lui arrivera-t-il ?

-Mon époux le tuera » répondit Aphrodite.

Involontairement, Rune eut un mouvement de recul et serra la petite plus fermement contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Minos, qui secoua la tête sans un mot : ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, puis déclara :

« J'accepte.

-Dans ce cas, je vais réfléchir à ta demande, Aphrodite.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la déesse. Tu as dit que l'enfant restait !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua Hadès avec un sourire narquois.

-Espèce de…, rugit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais du chantage ! rétorqua Hadès sèchement. Ton enfant est dorénavant sous ma protection, mais attends-toi à devoir assumer tes actes ! »

Il se rapprocha de son homologue et ajouta :

« Et si jamais tu tentes encore de t'immiscer dans les affaires des Sanctuaires, je n'aurai aucune pitié. Ton enfant a peut-être la grâce des Enfers, mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir comme gage de ta parole. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, ma _nièce_ ? »

Aphrodite acquiesça vivement, puis se tourna vers Rune et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu es donc celui qui a trouvé mon bébé. Puis-je le voir ? »

Indécis, le jeune homme hocha la tête et tendit la petite à sa mère, lorsque la déesse se fut rapprochée. Mais à peine l'avait-elle prise dans ses bras qu'elle se tortilla en gémissant pour en descendre.

« Paaa-pa ! » appela-t-elle en tendant ses petites mains vers le Balrog.

Rune croisa les yeux clairs de la déesse, la surprise s'y lisant aisément mais aussi autre chose, comme de la jalousie. Il reporta son attention sur le bébé qui tentait de s'échapper des mains de sa génitrice.

« Je vois que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire, commenta Aphrodite avec un ton sarcastique. Je ne vais donc pas t'imposer ma présence chez toi plus longtemps, Hadès, ajouta-t-elle en rendant l'enfant à Rune.

-Sage décision, fit le dieu en haussant un sourcil. Et n'oublie pas de reprendre tes suivantes avec toi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que des Spectres en colère peuvent faire… »

La déesse renifla avec dédain avant de disparaître dans une flambée de cosmos. Comme un seul homme, les trois Juges se détendirent d'un seul coup avec un soupir de soulagement. Minos s'élança vers son amant et l'enlaça fermement contre lui :

« Je t'aime, Rune. Je suis fier de toi.

-Minos…, marmonna le jeune homme en piquant un far monumental. Nous sommes devant notre Seigneur…

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa le Griffon avec un sourire qui signifiait tout le contraire.

-Après l'excentricité d'Aphrodite, je suis hermétique à tout, rétorqua le dieu avec un rictus amusé. Au fait, Rhadamanthe, tu pourras prévenir Kanon qu'il peut revenir aux Enfers en toute sécurité. »

Ce fut au tour de l'Anglais de s'empourprer, sous les pouffements d'Eaque qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hadès se détourna, un air satisfait au visage, et ajouta :

« Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. »

Rune remarqua aussitôt l'air lubrique de son amant et se souvint qu'ils avaient été interrompus par la Whyvern en pleine séance de _déshabillage et plus si affinité_. Oui, ils avaient toutes les raisons pour être heureux du départ d'Aphrodite…


	6. Calme et tempête

Pidop tout le monde ! =) Me voilà de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ma Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers.

**NdA** : comme je l'avais annoncé, cette année j'aurais un accès à internet (très) limité. La fin de parution sera donc retardée, mais je ferai mon possible pour que ça ne soit pas trop long. Pour les lecteurs de Mafia Blue, toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir de chapitre cette fois-ci mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur cette fic qui sera nettement moins longue et qui est quasiment terminée. Je n'abandonne pas mon second opus pour autant, soyez sans crainte ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Et ne m'envoyez pas de messages de menaces à cause de la fin, svp ! XD)

* * *

><p><strong>6 – Calme et tempête<strong>

« Donc tu gardes la petite ? » fit Gordon avec un grand sourire.

Rune hocha la tête en retenant un soupir agacé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Aphrodite était enfin partie des Enfers, et comme rien n'échappait au bouche à oreille, tous avaient appris que le Balrog avait « adopté » un enfant. Les esprits s'étaient emballés, certains avaient même suggéré que le Norvégien était en fait une Norvégienne et qu'il avait caché son état sous son ample tenue de procureur. Heureusement, ces rumeurs s'étaient éteintes aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient allumées, en particulier lorsque Minos avait menacé de s'entraîner avec tous ceux qui auraient un doute sur le sexe de son amant. De plus, tous avaient voulu voir le bébé qui vivrait désormais aux Enfers et Rune avait été submergé par une foule de curieux, à son grand déplaisir. Seul Kagaho avait été aux abonnés absents, et le jeune homme ne saurait jamais assez le remercier. Et ce matin du quatrième jour, alors qu'il espérait passer une journée tranquille et calme, il avait eu droit à une visite de Gordon et Queen, venus aux nouvelles.

« Elle est vraiment adorable » décréta le Minotaure en jouant avec le bébé, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Cela surprenait toujours Rune de voir cet air si joyeux sur une personne aussi imposante que Gordon. Queen, assis à côté du procureur, avait l'air stoïque de celui que rien ne peut atteindre.

« Vous allez l'appeler comment ? » demanda soudain le Polonais.

Le Balrog écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant absolument pas pensé à baptiser la petite. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucune imagination dans ce domaine.

« Aucune idée, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Pourquoi pas Pêche* ? C'est joli.

-On ne va pas donner un nom de fruit à un bébé ! riposta Queen. Tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un s'appeler _pastèque_ ?

-Clémentine, ça existe bien, rétorqua Gordon. Ou alors un nom de fleurs, tu dois en connaître plein non ? »

Avant que Rune puisse intervenir, l'Allemand obtempéra de bonne grâce :

« Rose, Violette, Iris, Lys, Pétunia…

-On croirait que c'est vous qui allez vous en occuper, commenta le Norvégien avec une moue un peu agacée.

-Bonne idée ! Et si on demandait à Hadès de nous permettre d'adopter, Queen ? »

L'Alraune crut s'étouffer et devint rouge pivoine, sous le regard amusé du Balrog. Il fallait dire que rouge sur rouge était assez comique. De plus, il était rare de voir l'Allemand sans répartie. Devant la stupeur de son compagnon, Gordon éclata de rire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je doute que notre Seigneur accepte de transformer son château en nursery.

-Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? s'enquit Rune.

-Bientôt trois mois, répondit le Minotaure.

-Dans deux jours, ajouta Queen à voix basse, encore sous le choc.

-Mes félicitations.

-Merci ! Il a été difficile à convaincre, ajouta Gordon en riant.

-Je pensais plutôt à votre discrétion, le détrompa le Balrog. Personne n'est encore au courant, c'est exceptionnel.

-On a tellement l'habitude de nous voir ensemble que personne n'a dû se poser la question » répliqua l'Alraune.

Le Norvégien hocha la tête sans rien dire. Après quelques autres gouzis-gouzis de Gordon, les deux Spectres prirent congé, à la grande satisfaction de Rune. L'Allemand et le Polonais étaient d'une compagnie moins désagréable qu'il l'avait tout d'abord pensé, mais rien ne valait le calme de la solitude à ses yeux. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu, tout du moins si la demoiselle concédait à le laisser dormir.

Car non seulement les vas et viens des Spectres dans ses quartiers l'avaient obligé à supporter un raffut quotidien et épuisant, mais en plus la nouvelle star des Enfers semblait avoir décidé de l'empêcher de faire une nuit complète, pleurant pour un biberon ou pour ses couches. Elle était également exaspérante lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre son bain : elle criait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'eau, mais une fois dedans impossible de l'en faire sortir sans se retrouver aussi trempé qu'elle. Rune n'en pouvait plus et il maugréait qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser la petite à sa mère. Mais le Balrog s'était attaché malgré lui à cette petite chose baveuse et qui s'agrippait à ses tuniques dès qu'il faisait mine de bouger. Si cela faisait sourire Minos de voir son amant avec la petite dans les bras au tribunal, lui nettement moins : il était plutôt difficile de juger des âmes tout en essayant de faire arrêter de gazouiller un bébé qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Le Norvégien referma soigneusement la porte de ses appartements et la verrouilla à double tour : il n'ouvrirait à personne, pas même son amant. Il avait trop besoin de dormir et il faudrait défoncer sa porte pour le déranger. Satisfait de sa décision, il partit s'allonger sur son lit et poussa un soupir de bien-être sitôt qu'il fut installé, rejoint rapidement par la petite qui s'accapara son ventre comme oreiller.

Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour plonger dans le sommeil, un vacarme épouvantable retentit, le faisant bondir de son matelas. Sans doute une expérience de pyromanie quelconque. Rune se pinça l'arrête du nez en essayant de reprendre son calme, puis se recoucha, notant au passage qu'il lui faudrait investir dans des boules quiès très prochainement. La petite gémit doucement en se réinstallant contre lui, tremblante. Le Balrog la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait peur. Et au moment même où la demi-déesse en couche culotte se mettait à hurler, la porte explosa.

#

Les trois Juges étaient attablés face à des thés divers et plusieurs centaines de papiers ennuyeux lorsqu'un grondement semblable à un éboulement les interrompit. En sursautant, Rhadamanthe manqua de déchirer le document qu'il tenait, Eaque brisa sa tasse sous ses doigts et Minos faillit tomber de sa chaise. Ils se dévisagèrent avant que le Norvégien demande d'un ton effaré :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Une expansion du palais s'est effondrée ?

-Prie pour que ce soit celle de Pandore, grimaça le Garuda en retirant les morceaux de faïence incrustés dans ses paumes.

-Vous sentez ce cosmos ? » les interrompit l'Anglais.

Les deux autres se turent immédiatement et se focalisèrent sur l'énergie brute qui venait d'apparaître, brûlante et destructrice.

« Eaque, par pitié, dis-moi que c'est Kagaho qui a pété un câble, maugréa Minos.

-Navré de te contrarier, mais ce n'est pas lui, rétorqua le Népalais.

-C'est un cosmos divin, déclara la Whyvern en se levant d'un bond.

-Dans ce cas, laissons notre Seigneur s'en débrouiller, conclut le Griffon.

-Rappelle-moi qui, sur l'Olympe, maîtrise les forges ? » soupira Rhadamanthe.

Le Norvégien écarquilla les yeux avant de se ruer hors de la salle. Eaque appela son Surplis à lui et tapota l'épaule de son collègue :

« Bravo pour ta mise en scène. J'espère que tu as prévu autre chose pour notre rencontre avec Héphaïstos…

-Va le rejoindre, je vais chercher notre Seigneur. »

#

La première réaction de Rune en contemplant les débris de son ex-porte d'entrée fut de calculer combien les réparations allaient coûter. Son esprit rationnel fonctionnant à plein régime, il se demanda ensuite par quel miracle les morceaux de bois s'étaient arrêtés à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de retomber par terre, lui épargnant le destin funeste de se transformer en porc-épic géant. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il focalisa son attention sur l'intrus qui venait de briser ses espoirs de prendre le repos auquel il aspirait.

Gigantesque et affublé d'un tablier épais et craquelé qui lui recouvrait tout le devant du corps, un marteau d'une taille démesurée à la main et les yeux rougis de fumée, l'indésirable tenait à peine dans l'embrasure de la porte anéantie. Les cheveux en bataille et une grimace peu amène aux lèvres, il s'avança vers Rune et beugla :

« Toi ! C'est la fille de ma femme ! »

La petite poussa un gémissement et s'accrocha à la tunique du Balrog. Inutile d'être exceptionnellement intelligent pour comprendre qu'il avait en face de lui un Héphaïstos en colère qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir du bien à l'enfant dont il avait la garde.

« Donne-la-moi ! ordonna le dieu en tendant la main.

-Paaa-pa ! » hoqueta la fillette.

Rune la saisit dans ses bras et bondit de son lit quelques secondes avant que le marteau d'Héphaïstos ne s'abatte sur le matelas, faisant s'élever un nuage de plume dans la pièce. Le Norvégien fit une grimace en contemplant le désastre : s'il ne réagissait pas, il pourrait dire adieu à sa chambre toute entière. De toute évidence, il était inutile d'essayer de tenir tête au dieu furieux, à moins de vouloir finir plus aplati qu'une crêpe. Il ne restait plus qu'à fuir, mais où ? D'un côté, le couloir menait à un cul de sac, de l'autre il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Hors de question qu'Héphaïstos s'approche de ses précieux livres à moins de cinq cent mètres. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution : la fenêtre. Il revêtit son Surplis alors qu'Héphaïstos poussait un rugissement :

« Tu vas payer pour avoir posé la main sur ma femme ! »

Allons bon. Il aurait dû apprendre à la petite de ne pas l'appeler _paaa-pa_ devant tout le monde. Le Balrog s'élança au travers de la vitre pour éviter un nouveau lancer de marteau, qui acheva d'émietter la fenêtre. Il se rua vers les jardins d'Hadès en espérant que leur Seigneur s'y trouvait et qu'il réussirait à stopper le dieu, de préférence avant d'être réduit en bouillie.

Mais malgré son imposante stature et son air balourd, Héphaïstos se mouvait avec rapidité et précision. Rune serra les dents en entendant le dieu se rapprocher de lui. Sa malchance le poursuivait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. (1) Avec un cri, il se sentit soudain partir en arrière et parvint à amortir sa chute de justesse. Un rictus malsain aux lèvres, Héphaïstos tenait les longs cheveux clairs du Balrog dans une de ses mains et tira dessus d'un coup sec pour traîner le procureur jusqu'à ses pieds. Le Norvégien tenta de se rattraper à l'aide de son fouet, mais la poigne du dieu était trop forte pour qu'il puisse y résister.

« On peut dire que tu me fais courir ! maugréa Héphaïstos. Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ? Sache qu'on n'échappe pas à un dieu. A présent, donne-moi la fille !

-Elle ne vous a rien fait, tenta le Balrog en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant tremblant contre lui. Votre colère est injustifiée !

-Injustifiée ? gronda Héphaïstos. Ma femme me hait, mais je ne laisserai certainement pas un simple mortel m'humilier plus encore !

-Je suis un Spectre au service du Seigneur Hadès, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré Aphrodite jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne aux Enfers ! riposta le Norvégien. J'ai trouvé cet enfant par hasard et…

-Mensonges ! Tu me prends aussi pour un simple d'esprit pour espérer que de tels boniments marchent avec moi ? » rugit le dieu.

D'un geste brusque, il saisit Rune par le cou, lui faisant lâcher le bébé qui tomba au sol en criant. Le Balrog, à moitié étouffé, s'agrippa à la main ferme qui le maintenait en l'air, dans un réflexe stupide pour inspirer plus d'air. Héphaïstos esquissa un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et fit enfler son cosmos digne d'une lave en fusion. Le jeune homme poussa un cri étranglé en sentant la morsure sur sa peau et tenta de se débattre, une affreuse odeur de chair brûlée lui montant aux narines.

« Vas-tu m'implorer ? demanda le dieu forgeron en plissant les yeux.

-Mi… nos, hoqueta Rune, des étoiles apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

-C'est ton nom ? Bien, je le dirais à Hadès. »

Le Balrog perdit connaissance au moment où quelqu'un arrivait en courant, hurlant son prénom à plein poumons.

*On se demande bien d'où peut venir ce prénom… XD

(1) Vous allez me dire : si, une auteure sadique, pas vrai ? x)


	7. Confrontation

Bonsoir ! :D Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà la suite après une longue attente, je m'en excuse sincèrement. D'immenses regrets aussi de ne pas avoir trouvé le temps de finir le chapitre suivant de Mafia Blue, il est en route et bien au chaud, et sera servi dès le début des vacances, promis !

Merci à Camhyoga pour être toujours là pour moi, ainsi qu'Alexis et Morgane. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews auxquelles j'essaye de répondre et qui me touchent énormément. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>7 – Confrontation<strong>

Héphaïstos lâcha le corps du Balrog, qui s'affaissa au sol comme une marionnette désarticulée. Minos se jeta sur son amant et le prit dans ses bras en le secouant :

« Rune ! Rune, je t'en prie, réponds-moi ! »

Avec un gémissement étouffé, il frôla le cou du jeune homme, qui n'était plus que chair à vif et sanguinolente. Répétant le prénom de son procureur, il caressa doucement ses cheveux, la voix tremblante. Il sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés et avisa la petite qui tirait sur la manche de Rune en l'appelant :

« Paaa-pa ? Paaa-pa ! »

Le Griffon sentit le désarroi de l'enfant, qui le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi le Balrog ne la prenait pas dans ses bras. Le cœur serré, Minos déglutit. Une voix caverneuse s'éleva soudain :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Sentant la fureur le gagner, le Norvégien se redressa, serrant toujours Rune contre lui, et toisa le dieu qui lui faisait face, avec toute la morgue dont il était capable en cet instant. Lorsqu'il était roi de Crête, il n'avait pas hésité à défier Poséidon, pour satisfaire son propre orgueil. A présent qu'il était Juge, il se dresserait contre Héphaïstos, pour son amant.

« Je suis Minos du Griffon, Juge des Enfers, cingla le Norvégien en ne cherchant pas à réprimer sa colère.

-Ah, c'est donc toi qu'il a appelé » commenta le dieu forgeron.

Cela fit au Norvégien l'effet d'une douche froide. Rune l'avait appelé… à l'aide ? Et il n'avait même pas pu le protéger ? Les mains tremblantes de colère, il déposa précautionneusement son procureur par terre, que la petite escalada avec agilité pour une raison connue d'elle seule. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le dieu lorsque quelqu'un le ceintura violemment avec un cri :

« Minos, non ! »

Eaque. Le Griffon se débattit avec hargne et s'écria :

« Laisse-moi ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à Rune !

-C'est à notre Seigneur d'intervenir, pas à toi ! rétorqua le Népalais en resserrant sa prise. Ne donne pas de raison à Héphaïstos de t'en vouloir à toi aussi !

-Mais Rune n'avait rien fait ! rugit le Norvégien. Il a juste permis à ce bébé d'avoir de l'affection, parce qu'Aphrodite n'a pas voulu s'en occuper après avoir convolé on ne sait pas où !

-Je sais tout ça, souffla le Garuda. Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-Comment ça _parce qu'Aphrodite n'a pas voulu s'en occuper après avoir convolé on ne sait pas où_ ? fit soudain Héphaïstos avec un ton grave.

-Parce que c'est la stricte vérité et que tu es le seul à ne pas t'en rendre compte ! » siffla une voix furieuse.

Tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus : Hadès, escorté par Rhadamanthe, Kagaho, Sylphide et Valentine, avançait à grands pas, le visage crispé de rage. Il fallait dire qu'être dérangé en pleine sieste à Elysion à cause d'un neveu qui avait décidé de démolir son palais et un de ses Spectres n'était pas un excellent moyen de commencer un après-midi.

« Tu ne pouvais pas avoir le bon sens de venir me parler d'abord, au lieu de t'acharner sur un de mes hommes ? poursuivit Hadès. Comment as-tu appris l'existence de ce bébé, qui, soit dit en passant, est sous ma protection ?

-Hermès, marmonna Héphaïstos.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et peut-on savoir d'où ce cher Hermès tient cette information ? »

Le dieu forgeron resta silencieux. Hadès poussa un sifflement agacé puis se tourna vers les deux Juges :

« Je pars régler ça. Minos, tu resteras au chevet de Rune. »

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, les deux divinités disparurent. Eaque relâcha son emprise sur Minos, qui se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule furieux et retourna près de son amant. La petite s'était assise sur son ventre et le regardait avec perplexité. Lorsqu'elle vit le Griffon près d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui :

« Paaa-pa… Mal ? dit-elle en désignant le Balrog.

-Oui, papa a mal, répondit Minos en arrangeant une mèche de cheveux sur le front du procureur. On va s'occuper de lui.

-Aider paaa-pa ? s'enquit la fillette en se redressant. Câlin paaa-pa ?

-Oui, il te fera un câlin dès qu'il sera réveillé, sourit le Juge.

-Quand ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

-Elle a pris tes mauvaises habitudes, commenta Eaque qui s'était rapproché.

-Aide-moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi » rétorqua Minos sèchement.

Le Népalais obtempéra sans un mot et pris la petite dans ses bras tandis que son collègue se chargeait de Rune. Mais soudain, un éclair lumineux apparut près d'eux, qui se scinda en forme de triangle pour laisser passer deux silhouettes : Kanon et…

« Grand Pope ? s'étonna le Garuda.

-Bonjour, salua l'Atlante. Kanon m'a prévenu qu'il y avait besoin d'un guérisseur. »

Minos jeta un regard en coin à Rhadamanthe, qui esquissa un sourire fugace. Le Griffon lui fit un signe de la tête reconnaissant et se retourna vers Shion :

« Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour Rune ? »

Le Pope tapota la sacoche qu'il portait à l'épaule et répondit :

« J'ai là tout ce qu'il faut. Amenons-le dans un endroit où il pourra se reposer. Qui est-ce ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la fillette.

-Une longue histoire, soupira le Norvégien. Suivez-moi. »

Le Népalais emboîta le pas à son collègue tandis que Shion les suivait sans un mot. Ils se rendirent directement aux appartements du Griffon, où ils installèrent Rune, toujours inconscient. Inquiet, Minos se rapprocha de Shion. L'Atlante déposa son sac près du Balrog et se pencha pour examiner la brûlure infligée par Héphaïstos.

« Quoi ? siffla-t-il en avisant la grimace du Pope. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-La blessure est propre, mais les tissus ont été bien amochés.

-Il va s'en sortir ? blêmit le Norvégien.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, déclara Shion. Un Spectre moins puissant que lui y serait sans doute passé. Il ne lui restera qu'une cicatrice. »

Minos poussa un soupir rassuré, un poids quittant sa poitrine d'un seul coup. La fillette grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté du Balrog, regardant l'Atlante déposer une sorte de cataplasme sur la plaie puis la bander soigneusement. Le Griffon se retourna et vit qu'Eaque était parti. Il fit une moue agacée : il aurait des excuses à présenter à son ami.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Il y a deux cents ans, vous vous êtes battus tous les deux, et je sais qu'il vous a blessé lorsque vous étiez adolescent. Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous le sauvez, maintenant ? »

Shion termina de poser le bandage puis se redressa, pensif.

« C'est assez étrange, commença-t-il à voix basse. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose.

-Comment ça ?

-J'imagine que sans son intervention, je ne serais pas devenu celui que je suis. Je lui devais bien ça. Il lui faut du repos, il a l'air exténué. Je repasserai demain pour changer le cataplasme. »

Shion quitta la pièce sans plus un mot, laissant Minos et la petite seuls pour veiller sur le procureur.

#

Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été passé sous un rouleau compresseur après avoir été réduit en charpie. A moins que ce fut l'inverse. En tout cas, c'est avec un mal de crâne abominable qu'il se réveilla et avec l'impression d'avaler des aiguilles à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. La bouche pâteuse, il ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut aussitôt les lourds rideaux de la chambre du Griffon et balbutia :

« Minos ?

-Paaa-pa ! fut le cri de joie qui lui répondit. Paaa-pa mieux ! »

Rune cligna des paupières et tenta de se soulever, mais sa tête se mit à tourner comme une toupie trafiquée et il renonça.

« Reste allongé, tu es assez salement amoché, fit doucement la voix de son compatriote. Comment tu te sens ? »

Le procureur sentit la main fraiche de son amant lui caresser la joue. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, la fillette grimpa sur son ventre et réclama :

« Câlin ! »

Rune esquissa un sourire fatigué et écarta un bras. Elle s'y réfugia en se roulant en boule contre lui, un pouce dans la bouche. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, sous le regard attendri des deux Norvégiens.

« Elle est restée allongée près de toi tout le temps que tu étais inconscient, reprit Minos. Elle a eu très peur… Et moi aussi. »

Le Balrog reporta son attention sur le Juge : il avait les traits tirés et l'inquiétude se lisait encore sur son visage. Il saisit la main du Griffon dans la sienne et murmura :

« Merci.

-Je m'en veux tellement, soupira Minos.

-A propos de quoi ? s'étonna le procureur.

-Je sais que tu m'as appelé. Héphaïstos me l'a dit. Tu m'as appelé et je n'étais pas là ! » s'exclama-t-il avec colère, les poings crispés.

Rune ne broncha pas, restant silencieux. Il observa un moment son amant, puis finit par souffler :

« Si je t'ai appelé, ce n'était pas pour réclamer ton aide. »

Minos releva la tête, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

« Pourquoi alors ?

-Pour te revoir. Uniquement pour te revoir. Depuis que je suis Spectre, je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de me protéger, et je ne te le demanderai jamais. Si j'avais dû mourir des mains d'Héphaïstos, je serai mort et c'est tout.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! protesta le Griffon. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, moi ! Si jamais tu devais disparaître, je…

-Ne fais aucune promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Minos, l'interrompit doucement Rune. Un simple Spectre peut être remplacé, pas un Juge. »

Minos se mordit les lèvres, un air déchiré au visage. Avec un geste tendre, le Balrog l'amena contre lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Le Griffon cala sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant, là où il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

#

« Arrête de bouger ! ordonna sèchement Shion.

-Mais tu m'arraches la peau ! riposta Rune. Avoue que tu es venu uniquement pour te venger ! »

L'Atlante plissa les yeux et rétorqua :

« Si j'avais réellement voulu me venger, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne guérisses jamais. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille ! »

Des dizaines de réparties dans la bouche, le Balrog se tint coi et grimaça lorsque son docteur attitré lui retira le cataplasme. Assise près de lui, la petite fille regardait faire le Pope avec intérêt, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en forme de « o ».

« Paaa-pa mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Shion venait s'occuper de la brûlure de Rune. La peau du Norvégien se remettait, et la médecine atlante avait fait des miracles : boostées par le cosmos du Pope, les plantes qui garnissaient le cataplasme avaient réparé la chair meurtrie en un temps record. Seule une grosse boursouflure restait de l'affrontement entre le Balrog et Héphaïstos.

« Oui, ton papa va mieux, répondit Shion en souriant à l'enfant. Tu es une excellente garde-malade. »

La petite eut un sourire rayonnant et gazouilla gaiement. Rune poussa un soupir et se rassit sur le lit en approchant sa main de sa blessure.

« Ne touche pas, le rabroua l'Atlante. Ça va diminuer petit à petit, mais tu garderas une belle cicatrice.

-Je sais. »

La fillette grimpa sur ses genoux et dévisagea son cou, un air curieux et pensif au visage. Brusquement, elle posa ses mains sur la peau meurtrie et appuya dessus, faisant sursauter le Balrog. Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, une étrange lueur bleutée apparut autour des doigts de la petite, se propageant ensuite aux plaies qui se résorbèrent à son contact. Lorsque plus une trace ne subsista sur la peau du procureur, elle retira ses mains et déclara :

« Papa pas cicatrice. Papa beau. »

Rune et Shion se dévisagèrent, stupéfaits. La fillette se redressa et colla un baiser sonore sur la joue du Balrog puis sautilla par terre comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	8. Ariane

Hello =) Arrivée spécialement en avance pour vous poster cet avant dernier chapitre de Ballade à la Lune (hem, disons plutôt merci à la SNCF d'avoir modifié ses horaires de train...^^'), voilà donc la suite.

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers ! J'en profite pour vous prévenir que a décidé de m'enquiquiner et que je ne reçois plus les alertes mail lorsqu'une review m'est laissée donc je risque de ne pas vous répondre de suite... Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>8 – Ariane<strong>

« Donc si je récapitule, j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses garder cette enfant aux Enfers sans être menacé de mort par Héphaïstos et à présent tu m'annonces qu'elle a des pouvoirs divins, j'ai tout juste ? » grommela Hadès.

Rune jeta un coup d'œil à Minos, qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Après tout, ce n'était pas prévu que leur Seigneur obtienne la garde de la petite au nom du Balrog. Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans dire un mot, préférant attendre la suite des évènements. Le dieu des Enfers poussa un soupir et reprit :

« Je suppose que tu dois t'en douter, mais cette nouvelle change tout. Si elle avait été une enfant sans don, tu aurais pu la garder, mais gérer une demi-déesse en pleine croissance… c'est impossible. Même pour un dieu ce n'est pas évident, tu n'as qu'à voir l'éducation de certains membres de ma… famille. »

Minos toussota dans une tentative de faire passer son ricanement inaperçu. Hadès eut un sourire fugace avant d'ajouter :

« Elle restera avec toi le temps que quelque chose se décide. Je suis désolé, Rune. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Les deux Norvégiens saluèrent brièvement leur Seigneur et quittèrent la pièce silencieusement. Ils savaient tous deux qu'Hadès n'appréciait pas spécialement les étalages de sentiments quels qu'ils soient, surtout quand ils venaient de lui. A peine sortis, Minos attrapa la main de son amant et le tira jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer fermement. Rune se cala contre le torse puissant du Griffon et ferma les yeux avec reconnaissance, laissant la chaleur de son supérieur le traverser. Il l'avait pressenti, il savait que ce jour arriverait…

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda doucement Minos.

-Oui… et non, souffla le Balrog, la voix rendue sourde par la chemise de son amant. Je pense que tu avais raison.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De la petite. Je pense que c'était bien de l'avoir avec moi, malgré tout. »

Minos serra un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

« A ton avis, il nous reste combien de temps ? murmura le procureur.

-Quelques jours, sans doute. Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais que la petite ait quelque chose… Mais c'est peut-être déplacé, s'interrompit-il soudain, pensif.

-Tu veux dire quelque chose pour qu'elle se souvienne de toi ? » tenta le Griffon.

Au vu du silence qui suivit sa question, le Juge sut qu'il avait visé juste. Minos esquissa un sourire attendri et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas du tout déplacé, au contraire. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour à Athènes avec elle ? Ca lui fera un autre souvenir. »

Rune hocha la tête. Oui, une sortie à Athènes ne pourrait que leur faire du bien.

« Papa, ça quoi ? » demanda la petite, les yeux écarquillés, pointant du doigt un manège.

Une fête foraine. Il avait fallu qu'il y ait une fête foraine. Pour un peu, le Balrog jurerait que Minos le savait parfaitement en proposant cette petite excursion en famille. Sans la triste perspective de ne bientôt plus pouvoir profiter de sa fille, Rune serait aussitôt reparti direction la bibliothèque. Mais le regard brillant de l'enfant l'en avait dissuadé : depuis qu'elle avait vu des groupes d'enfants rire et s'amuser près des stands, elle agrippait sa main en gazouillant avec envie.

« C'est un manège, expliqua Rune, différentes lois de pesanteur lui traversant l'esprit –malheureusement, Newton n'était pas très approprié pour expliquer à un gosse comment fonctionnait une tasse géante qui tournait en rond sur un socle. Tu as envie d'essayer ? ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, avec papa ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-J'ai le droit de venir aussi ? » demanda malicieusement Minos.

La petite eut une mine pensive, puis eut un sourire éclatant :

« Oui, manège avec papa et maman ! »

Le procureur eut un rire silencieux en avisant le visage éberlué de son amant. Mais avant que le Griffon n'ait pu protester à propos de son nouveau statut, il l'entraîna vers le manège, retenant de l'autre main une boule de nerf sautillante. Le summum de la joie de l'enfant fut atteint lorsque le vendeur de tickets lui offrit une sucette. Ils s'installèrent dans la fameuse tasse, blottis les uns contre les autres. Finalement, la vie de famille n'était pas totalement désagréable…

Trois tours de tasse plus tard et après être passé devant tous les stands de la fête, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le parc où la petite avait appelé Rune « papa » pour la première fois. Dire que cela ne faisait que plusieurs jours. Etonnant comme le sang divin qui coulait en elle accélérait sa croissance. Personne ne pourrait penser qu'elle avait débarqué aux Enfers enrubannée dans ses langes alors qu'à présent elle sautillait comme un puceron quelques mètres devant eux.

« Tout de même, m'appeler maman, maugréa soudain Minos. Je rêve.

-C'est logique, rétorqua Rune avec un haussement d'épaules. Si elle me considère comme son père, alors selon elle tu es sa mère.

-Mais c'est dégradant ! protesta le Griffon.

-Merci de t'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié d'avoir été surnommé _La__Norvégienne_, répliqua le Balrog en plissant les yeux.

-Si elle m'avait dit papa, à la rigueur, continua le Juge. Mais maman !

-Si pas maman, alors qui ? » les interrompit soudain une petite voix décontenancée.

La fillette se tenait devant eux, les regardant tour à tour avec incompréhension. Minos se mordit les lèvres, réalisant qu'il venait d'ajouter une autre bourde à sa liste déjà longue pour cette réincarnation. Rune s'accroupit face à elle et poussa un soupir, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Maman pas maman ? demanda la petite avec hésitation.

-Non, répondit doucement le jeune homme. Minos n'est pas ta maman.

-Qui maman ? Où ?

-Ta maman va venir te chercher, bientôt. Elle va prendre soin de toi.

-Mais papa rester avec moi ? fit-elle, un air soudain effrayé au visage.

-Non, souffla Rune en baissant les yeux. Je ne viendrais pas avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle en secouant la tête. Fait bêtise ? Papa m'aime plus ? »

Sa voix avait tremblé à ces derniers mots. Le procureur sentit sa poitrine se serrer et attira l'enfant contre lui, réservant à sa chemise le funeste destin de servir de mouchoir. Mais il s'en moquait, il s'en moquait tellement à présent. Seul comptait d'essayer de consoler la petite, sa petite.

« Ne pense jamais que je ne t'aime pas, chuchota-t-il. Jamais.

-Alors viens ! supplia-t-elle en reniflant. Je veux papa !

-Ce n'est pas possible, parce que… parce que je ne suis pas ton vrai papa. »

La fillette s'écarta de lui brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, perdue. Rune reprit, toujours d'une voix qu'il espérait douce :

« Ta maman et ton papa ne pouvaient pas te garder avec eux, alors ils t'ont amenée chez nous et c'est comme ça que je me suis occupé de toi. Mais maintenant, ta maman peut prendre soin de toi et elle va venir te chercher pour que tu vives avec elle. Tu comprends ?

-Je veux pas maman et papa, je veux toi ! cria-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains en hoquetant. C'est toi mon papa ! »

Le Balrog se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa lentement les cheveux, avant de murmurer :

« Et toi tu seras la seule enfant que j'aurai jamais eu. Je suis désolé » ajouta-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Resté à l'écart, Minos regarda son amant et la petite se prendre dans les bras, l'une en pleurs et l'autre totalement bouleversé. Mais soudain, un cosmos vibrant le fit sursauter. Rune croisa les yeux de son supérieur et comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son imagination.

« Je crois que ta maman est là » annonça le procureur à la petite.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avec résignation mais resta obstinément accrochée au cou du jeune homme, qui la souleva sans broncher pour la porter. Leur retour aux Enfers fut silencieux et sans joie. Kagaho, qui les attendait, s'avança vers eux et déclara :

« Tout le monde est dans la salle d'apparat.

-Tout le monde ? répéta le Griffon avec une grimace éloquente.

-Délégation officielle, expliqua succinctement le Bénou en jetant un coup d'œil à Rune. Ça ne t'aidera surement pas mais je sais ce que tu ressens » conclut-il avant de tourner les talons.

Les deux Norvégiens suivirent leur camarade jusque dans l'immense pièce, où les Spectres s'étaient de nouveau réunis pour accueillir Aphrodite et ses suivantes, en espérant ne pas avoir à les supporter aussi longtemps que précédemment. A leur entrée, le brouhaha ambiant s'estompa aussitôt et l'attention de tous fut focalisée sur eux. Après un rapide signe de la tête, Kagaho s'écarta et se fondit dans la masse, laissant les deux amants s'avancer jusque vers les divinités qui les fixaient avec intensité. Si Hadès avait un regard sombre, Aphrodite, elle, arborait un sourire étrange. Rune repensa à l'expression jalouse qu'elle avait eue lorsque la petite l'avait préféré rester avec lui et se rembrunit un peu plus : se voir finalement confier l'enfant serait une parfaite revanche pour la déesse. Surtout que malgré lui, le jeune homme commençait à penser qu'elle avait abandonné sa fille uniquement pour se tirer d'affaire, sans penser un seul instant au devenir de son bébé. Après tout, rien dans l'Histoire n'avait démenti que les dieux pensaient à eux-mêmes avant toute autre chose. Plongé dans ses pensées, c'est avec automatisme qu'il s'inclina face aux deux divinités une fois parvenu devant eux.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Spectre du Balrog, fit Aphrodite en s'avançant vers lui. Tu veux bien m'amener ma fille, que je puisse la tenir dans mes bras ? »

Minos sentit son amant se raidir imperceptiblement, avant de faire un pas en direction de la déesse pour lui tendre l'enfant à regret. La petite se laissa faire sans un mot, les yeux baissés. Satisfaite, Aphrodite se détourna du procureur et déclara :

« Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Merci d'avoir révisé ta décision, mon oncle.

-Je ne l'ai certainement pas fait pour toi, rétorqua sèchement Hadès. Et cesse ton hypocrisie, elle m'étouffe. »

La déesse haussa les épaules et fit signe à ses suivantes de se préparer. Mais soudain, un cri retentit :

« Arrêtez ! »

Aphrodite se retourna, surprise de l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné. Le Griffon, furieux, s'était avancé d'un pas.

« Minos…, tenta le Balrog, inquiet de l'éclat qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son amant. Ne fais pas ça.

-Non, Rune, refusa le Juge. Qu'Aphrodite entende ce que j'ai à dire, si notre Seigneur est d'accord.

-Tu as toute notre attention » répondit Hadès avec un léger sourire.

La déesse fit une moue ennuyée puis soupira :

« Très bien, je t'écoute Juge Minos.

-Vous ne partirez pas d'ici comme ça, déclara le Griffon. Pas sans expliquer à votre fille pourquoi elle doit se séparer de la seule personne qui ait pris le temps de s'occuper d'elle et de l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Pas sans une excuse ou un remerciement auprès de Rune qui est obligé de la laisser partir alors qu'il s'est attaché à elle.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? demanda Aphrodite en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que c'est injuste de manipuler impunément les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent, rétorqua Minos. Vous leur devez au moins ça. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Tous les Spectres savaient que Minos méritait amplement sa réputation de ''fouteur de merde et fier de l'être'', mais personne n'aurait songé que sa folie allait jusque là. Quoique, après avoir défié Poséidon à cause d'un taureau…

« Soit, répondit finalement la déesse. J'accorde à chacun d'eux ce qu'ils souhaitent en cet instant précis. Rune du Balrog, tu voudrais offrir quelque chose à mon enfant pour qu'elle ne t'oublie pas : je te permets de lui donner un nom. Sache qu'il restera gravé dans l'Histoire que tu chéris tant. Quant à ma fille, elle désire que tu la tiennes une dernière fois dans tes bras. »

A peine avait-elle posé le pied sur le sol que la petite se jeta dans les bras de Rune, qui la serra contre lui.

« A revoir papa, souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans sa chemise.

-Au revoir…, répondit le Balrog en lui caressant les cheveux. Ariane. »

L'enfant redressa la tête et esquissa un petit sourire avant de disparaître. La délégation d'Aphrodite s'envola sans un mot, laissant les Spectres seuls dans la grande salle. La gorge nouée, Rune baissa les bras, les mâchoires serrées. Minos le rejoignit sans un mot et l'attira contre lui, faisant peu cas d'être entouré par toute l'armée des Enfers.

« Merci de m'avoir permis de lui dire au revoir, murmura le procureur.

-Pleure si tu en as besoin » fit le Griffon en retour.

Un murmure étonné parcourut l'assemblée lorsque le Balrog lâcha un sanglot. Murmure vite réprimé par un cosmos hostile et une voix sèche :

« Dehors. Et si j'entends un seul commentaire, je vous crucifie tous » gronda Kagaho.

Tous obéirent avec empressement, laissant les deux Norvégiens seuls.


	9. Ballade

Et voilà, promesse tenue : le dernier chapitre avant Noël ! :D

Je tiens à remercier énormément **Camhyoga** pour avoir servi de relectrice/correctrice de choc pour toute cette aventure. Ensuite ma **Zum**', j'espère que cette histoire t'aura plu ! ;) Merci aussi à **Goul** pour ses bonnes idées et d'avoir accepté le rôle de seconde muse. Enfin merci à : **Newgaïa, Baella, manganiark, Hemere, Pisces-Arkady, mina, Talim76, titi et Kirinkai** pour toutes leurs reviews, de même qu'aux éventuels anonymes, qui ont suivi cette histoire.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre ; joyeux noël aussi en avance et à très bientôt j'espère ! _Enjoy_ !

* * *

><p><strong>09 – Ballade<strong>

« Accrochez ça ici, ordonna Minos. Et les guirlandes rouges vont dans la salle commune, pas dans les couloirs ! Où sont les bougies ? Du nerf bon sang ! »

Affairés en tous sens, les Spectres obéissaient au Griffon en courant. Noël approchait à grands pas et tous participaient à la décoration du Palais. Les sapins trônaient à chaque intersection de couloirs, les papillons de Myu traversaient les salles éclairées en lançant des chatoiements multicolores sur les murs et la bonne humeur s'était installée. Oui, tout était pour le mieux.

Minos se désintéressa brièvement de l'avancement des préparatifs et tâtonna sa poche. Les billets étaient bien là. Il espérait que repartir quelques jours en Norvège, loin de l'agitation infernale des Enfers, rendrait au moins temporairement le sourire à son amant. Le Griffon réprima un soupir et abandonna les Spectres sous ses ordres pour rejoindre le tribunal, où Rune devait certainement se trouver. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de la petite. Le Balrog s'y était fait et avait repris le travail avec encore plus d'acharnement qu'auparavant, ce qui inquiétait Minos. C'était peut-être le seul moyen que le jeune homme avait trouvé pour oublier, mais de vraies vacances seraient les bienvenues.

Il pénétra dans le tribunal et avisa son amant installé au bureau, grattant le papier avec application. Il redressa la tête en sentant le cosmos du Griffon et posa sa plume.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es ici ? demanda Minos.

-J'avais des dossiers à finir, répondit le procureur en désignant une pile du menton. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-Evidemment, grinça le Juge. Allez, viens avec moi.

-Où ça ?

-Dans ta chambre. »

Avec le temps, Rune avait appris à ne plus se sentir gêné par les propositions pas toujours très délicates du Griffon. Il accepta la main tendue de Minos et le suivit parmi le dédale de couloirs du Palais. A peine arrivés chez le Balrog, le Juge poussa le verrou avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui fit frémir Rune. Quelle idée avait donc eu son amant pour avoir un tel regard ?

« Rune… J'aimerais bien connaître le poème que tu lisais à Ariane le soir » souffla le Griffon.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avec surprise et demanda, un peu perdu :

« Mais… tu ne voulais pas… ?

-Et après on dit que c'est moi l'obsédé, se moqua le Griffon tandis que cette fois-ci son amant piquait un fard. Non, j'avais juste envie de te sortir de toute cette paperasse et de passer du temps avec toi. Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Le procureur acquiesça et alla prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque, avant de rejoindre Minos qui s'était allongé sur son lit. Il se cala dans les bras du Juge et ouvrit le recueil directement à la bonne page. Le Griffon posa sa joue sur les cheveux du jeune homme et ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur la voix douce et profonde de son amant.

_C'était, dans la nuit brune_

_Sur le clocher jauni_

_La Lune, la Lune_

_Comme un point sur un « i »_

_Lune, quel esprit sombre_

_Promène au bout d'un fil_

_Dans l'ombre, dans l'ombre_

_Ta face et ton profil ?_

Minos n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il était si agréable d'écouter Rune lire un poème. Comme si son amant savait exactement quelle intonation prendre, comme s'il avait tracé lui-même ces mots sur le papier, comme s'il les vivait en lisant. C'était vrai que son procureur avait été bibliothécaire à sa dernière réincarnation… Peut-être que cela venait de là ?

_Et qu'il vente ou qu'il neige_

_Moi-même, chaque soir,_

_Que fais-je, que fais-je,_

_Venant ici m'asseoir ?_

_Je viens voir à la brune,_

_Sur le clocher jauni,_

_La Lune, la Lune,_

_Comme un point sur un « i »._

Plongé dans ses pensées, Minos n'avait pas suivi la suite du poème et ne se rendit compte qu'il était fini que lorsque son amant se tut. Il rouvrit les yeux et murmura :

« Merci. C'est très beau. Je peux te poser une question ? ajouta-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée Ariane ? »

Il sentit Rune se raidir contre lui. Il s'était longuement demandé ce qui avait pu pousser le Balrog à choisir ce prénom et était curieux de connaître l'explication de son amant.

« Pour qu'elle ait aussi un souvenir de toi, finit par avouer le procureur. Que l'Histoire ne se souvienne pas que de celle qui aida Thésée. Est-ce que… ça t'ennuie ?

-Pas du tout. Je suis honoré que tu ais pensé au prénom de ma fille, sourit Minos.

-J'espère qu'elle va bien, souffla le Balrog.

-J'en suis sûr. Elle a bien réussi à te dompter, alors Aphrodite… »

Rune frappa l'épaule du Griffon qui éclata de rire.

« Susceptible avec ça ?

-Très.

-Dans ce cas il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner… »

Minos renversa son amant et l'empêcha de protester en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il sentit Rune frissonner sous lui et passer ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Le Griffon quitta les lèvres de son procureur pour aller se perdre dans le col de la chemise du jeune homme, tandis qu'il la déboutonnait lentement. Il parcourut le corps clair de son aimé du bout des doigts, amoureusement, arrachant des soupirs de contentement au Balrog. Avec un sourire, tel un violoncelliste, il entreprit de faire frémir la moindre parcelle de peau de son amant, avec ses mains, avec son souffle, avec sa bouche. Un bref instant, il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, et la vision qu'il eut le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru : tête renversée en arrière et totalement abandonné aux mains expertes du Griffon, Rune était un véritable appel à la luxure. Et dire que celui qu'il surnommait son lutin des bois n'était qu'à lui…

« Minos… souffla soudain le jeune homme. Jure-moi… que tu ne me quitteras pas…

-Jamais ! répondit le Griffon en embrassant le coin de ses paupières. Jamais, je te le jure sur ma vie.

-Tu sais, reprit Rune en rouvrant les yeux. Je viens de réaliser une chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda le Juge en posant son nez sur celui de son compagnon.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais.

-Je le sais déjà, fit Minos. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le vois dans tes yeux. »

Rune saisit le visage de son supérieur entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement, prenant le Griffon par surprise. Alors c'était donc ça qui tourmentait le Balrog depuis le départ d'Ariane ? La crainte que lui aussi se détourne de lui et l'abandonne… ? Le Juge répondit au baiser enfiévré de son amant, bien décidé à lui faire passer cette idée ridicule.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites, murmura-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se descellèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

-Aime moi… » fut la réponse du procureur, quasiment inaudible.

Minos obtempéra, avec un calme et une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Entre ses bras, il avait l'impression que le Balrog était fait de porcelaine, figurine diaphane aux traits fins et parfaits, et qu'il risquait de la briser au moindre faux mouvement. Décidément, Eaque avait raison de dire que sa liaison avec son jeune compatriote le changeait. Le bouleversait même : car si Rune s'était découvert un cœur, lui avait réalisé que le sien n'était pas qu'une pierre lisse que rien ne pouvait entailler. Et dire qu'Aphrodite avait menacé de leur retirer ça… !

Et Minos aima Rune comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il voulait que le visage de son amant rayonne, à sa manière bien sûr, avec ses légères rougeurs aux joues, ses yeux voilés par le plaisir et ses lèvres entrouvertes en un appel au baiser. Il voulait que le jeune homme ose avec lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant… Soupirs de désir, regards amoureux… Et rire. Le voir heureux, tout simplement.

#

« On va être en retard, murmura Rune, à moitié endormi sur son amant.

-Pas envie de me lever, rétorqua Minos. Ils peuvent dîner sans nous.

-C'est le dernier repas avant notre départ en Norvège, tu peux au moins faire cet effort, déclara le Balrog en dardant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son supérieur.

-J'aurais droit à une récompense si j'obéis ? » fit le Griffon avec un sourire lupin.

Pour toute réponse, le procureur se redressa et récupéra ses vêtements, avant de lâcher, camouflant un sourire :

« Tu verras bien…

-Dire que c'est moi le marionnettiste, soupira le Juge. Est-ce que j'ai au moins l'option de la douche à deux ?

-Minos !

-D'accord, pas de douche à deux pour ce soir… »

Rune leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête. Minos resterait toujours Minos, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils finirent de se préparer et partirent vers la grande salle commune qui servait de réfectoire. Presque tous les Spectres étaient déjà installés, mis à part eux deux ainsi qu'Eaque et Kagaho qui arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Et ce soir, Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos étaient là également. C'était la dernière soirée de l'année où ils seraient tous réunis, car dès le lendemain de nombreux Spectres partaient en vacances jusqu'au nouvel an. Après que les deux Norvégiens aient organisé les premières vacances de l'histoire des Enfers, d'autres avaient demandé la permission à leur Dieu de partir se ressourcer pendant quelques jours, ce qu'Hadès n'avait pas pu refuser.

D'où le festin qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux, fois gras, truffes et champagne étant au menu. Et cette année, le fait n'était pas une nouveauté comme la fois précédente, tous se détendirent réellement et sans avoir besoin d'ingurgiter des quantités d'alcool comme l'avait appris Sylphide à ses dépens –ainsi qu'à ceux de Valentine. Même Pandore, d'ordinaire coincée au possible, avait enfin retiré son balai comme le disait si bien Eaque. De même, de nouvelles affinités apparurent au grand jour et tous découvrirent que oui, Queen avait bien troqué son ours en peluche contre un Minotaure tout en muscles.*

La soirée passa donc relativement vite, et bientôt tous eurent l'estomac plein et le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, Hadès se leva et déclara :

« Bien, puisque vous serez nombreux à partir demain, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et… eh bien, un joyeux Noël, de même qu'une… »

Le Dieu fut soudain interrompu par la porte de la salle, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement digne d'Halloween. Un bruit de course retentit soudain, faisant naître des regards étonnés. Qui avait donc l'audace d'entrer sans l'autorisation du maître des lieux et de se mettre à courir comme un… enfant ?

Sourcils froncés, Rune se leva : mal lui en prit car quelque chose se jeta sur lui à toute vitesse, le faisant tomber au sol avant de crier à pleins poumons :

« PAPA ! »

Le Balrog dévisagea la petite fille, _sa_ fille, qui le serrait dans ses bras et balbutia :

« Ariane ?

-Ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais venir te voir pour ton anniversaire, alors joyeux anniversaire papa ! » fit la gamine à toute vitesse.

Sous le choc, le procureur ne sut que répondre et regarda l'enfant qui avait encore grandi durant les semaines où ils avaient été séparés. Elle avait à présent de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, de grands yeux verts pétillants et les joues rondes d'une enfant de 7 ans.

« Merci Ariane, finit-il par dire en se redressant. Mais c'est après-demain.

-Dans ce cas, je vais rester jusqu'à après-demain ! décida-t-elle avec une moue qui était l'imitation parfaite de celle de Minos. Dis papa, je peux goûter ça ? » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la bouteille d'alcool qui trônait sur la table.

Rune eut un léger sourire : sa fille resterait la même, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Hors de question, tu es trop jeune.

-Mais papa ! »

L'enfant fit de nouveau la moue avant de demander :

« Si je suis sage, j'aurais droit à une histoire ? »

Oh oui, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p>*Petite référence à mes drabbles, je n'ai pas pu résister… ^^<p> 


End file.
